


A Good Tragedy Is Easy To Come By

by andreaxjulia



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), College AU, Endgame: Reddie and Stanbrough, Fake Dating, Fluff and Angst, I really love Stozier and Kaspbrough but Reddie and Stanbrough are my otp, M/M, Pining, Stozier, Unrequited Love, kaspbrough, so this was born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: “A good tragedy is always easy to come by. It’s so much harder to find a good story with a fulfilling yet happy ending.”“Which are we?”“... I’m hoping the latter.”****Stan likes Richie, Richie likes Eddie who likes Richie back. But Bill likes Eddie so Stan and Bill ‘date’ to make their crushes jealous. Only it really doesn’t pan out that way, does it?





	1. Chapter 1

Stanley refused to look up from the book he was reading on the couch of his and Richie's dorm. Richie, on the other hand, was pacing around the area of their 'living room' while gnawing on his nails. The dorms on their campus were rather small, just big enough to fit two twin beds, two desks, two drawers and their two seater couch.

Richie had been blabbering on about... something, for the last ten minutes, Stanley would have guessed. But Stanley had this very unique talent of being able to ignore Richie Tozier. He started practicing back in the first grade, when the boy had sat down with Stanley in the cafeteria and by middle school he had it mastered. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to Richie — but he tended to go on long ass rants about things that weren't important. Stan's other talent was deciphering within the first minute of Richie's rants whether or not it was actually important.

"Stanley!" Richie shouted, pulling the book down from his face. "Now is not the time to ignore me — I'm actually talking about something important!"

Stanley sighed, shaking his head. "You say that at least once a day. And it's always just you being over dramatic."

"No but I mean it this time!" Richie whined, leaning his forearms on Stanley's legs, which were criss-crossed on the couch. "Do you remember that guy I've been talking to? From my accounting class?"

"Didn't you drop accounting?" Stanley asked, looking back at his book. He cared about Richie, but he really wanted to finish the chapter, at least.

Before Stanley could get more than three words in, Richie pulled the book back down. "Yes. But that's not important! This guy — Eddie — we kept talking! At first just on Snapchat and I thought 'this guy hated me in class why’s he talking to me?' But we had really good conversations together and when I couldn't eat a meal with you, I would eat with him — sometimes alone and sometimes with his friends but no matter what he and I got along super well! Even when I'd flirt, yknow like I do, and he'd get 'annoyed' — he wasn't really annoyed!"

Stan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, the effort making it difficult to fight off the small smile. Richie's stories always went like this and Stan wanted to smack him and tell him to just get to the point! Despite Stan's impatience with Richie and his story telling ability, a small part of him (that he would never admit to) enjoyed hearing Richie talk and actually loved the way he told his stories. He just wished it wasn't about another boy. Maybe that was on him — no — it most definitely was on him.

"Richie," Stan said, masking the softness of his tone with feigned irritation. At least he hoped he sounded irritated.

"Right — right," Richie said, nodding enthusiastically. "So I was with Eddie and his friend Bill — Bill Denbrough? He's an English major... super tall and has blue eyes and —"

"I don't know who he his, Rich," Stanley cut him off.

"Okay, okay. Well I was with them at lunch today — because you were lame and stayed in the dorm for lunch instead of joining your best friend in the caf but it's whatever becauseeeee — drum roll please!"

Richie grabbed Stan's hands, drumming them on his own leg. This caused Stan to crack a smile, despite his best efforts to look stoic and irritated, which in turn brought a smile onto Richie's face. Damn that smile.

"Eddie Kaspbarak asked me on a date tonight!" Richie exclaimed, his mouth open wide in excitement.

But Stan couldn't muster up a smile; and he was pretty sure his heartbreak and disappointment was evident to Richie. His own excitement fell, his hands still gripping Stan's. "Why aren't are you excited? You look like I just told you your cat, Finch died. Why do you look like I just told you Finch died?"

Stan opened his mouth, but words failed him, causing him to open and close his mouth, looking like a fish gasping for life outside of water.

"What?" Richie repeated, looking deeply concerned. "What's wrong Stan?"

".... but it's game night with Bev and Ben...." he said, hating how pathetic he sounded.

Richie searched Stan's face before smiling largely. "Aweee you think I would cancel game night with my favorite people for some boy?" he pinched Stanley's cheek. Stan swatted his hand away, hating the emotions coursing through him. "How cute."

"Then what the fuck was the point of that story?" Stanley asked, a little harsher than he had intended. The bite wasn't uncommon for Stanley, so Richie ignored it.

"Becauseeee, my Staniel." Richie stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets, he looked nervous, which made Stan nervous in turn.

"IinvitedEddieandBilltogamenight!" He said in one breath, knowing that Stanley didn't like spur of the moment changes like two new people coming to their weekly game night a few minutes before game night. "Now it'll be like a cute triple date!"

"Triple date?" Stanley asked, warily.

"Yeah! Because I'm the best, best friend slash roommate slash platonic soulmate on this earth and I got the Bill Denbrough to come to tonight's game night as your date and.... you still look like I kicked Finch across the room."

"Because, Richie, I don't want to be set up on some blind date," Stanley muttered. "Y-You and I make.... w-we make a good team... We beat Ben and Bev at Heads-up every week — not to mention our humor put together in a game of cards against humanities has us dominating!"

"This will just make the games that much more fun! It'll give everyone else a fair chance." He winked, to which Stanley rolled his eyes.

"Look," he knelt back down, hands on Stanley's knees. A fire grew in the pit of his stomach. In that moment he hated Richie — which he knew wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry I'm springing this on you right before. But I _reallllyy_ like Eddie." Richie rested his chin on Stanley's leg, pouting out his bottom lip.

_'I reallllyy like Eddie.'_

It was like a punch to his gut.

Stanley rolled his eyes, hating himself for being so damn weak to that fucking face! Even if this made Stanley break inside, he wanted Richie to be happy. "Fine — but we're doing Cards Against Humanities together."

Richie smiled brightly, sitting up and removing his hand from Stanley's leg. He really wished Richie hadn't stood up: that he had stayed there, hands wrapped over his legs. That Richie had leaned up and —

“You're the best — also, you do realize that normal people don't play Cards Against Humanities in teams... right?"

Stanley swallowed the lump in his throat. “When have we ever done anything the normal way?" Stan asked. Richie chuckled, which led to a small smile on Stan's face.

A knock on their dorm door put Stan back in a sour mood. He reached over, grabbing his book from his desk where Richie had placed it. He opened it back up, grateful that Richie had placed the bookmark in before closing it. Then he frowned. Fucking perfect Richie.

"Hey!" Richie shouted, startling Stan. "Put the fucking book down, Uris."

"No!" Stanley shouted. "You're dragging me into this shit show last minute — the least you could do is let me finish this chapter!"

"You said fine! Put the book down before I —"

"Before you what, Rich? You've got noodle arms you could barely even — oof!"

Richie had jumped onto the couch, tackling Stanley to reach for the book. The only reason Richie actually got ahold of the book, was because Stanley had a massive wave of panic paralyze him with the prospect of Richie Tozier on top of him. He was sure his face was beat red as Richie pulled himself off of the couch — Stanley's book in hand and a triumphant look on his face.

"The first of many losses, for you, Stan the Man," Richie taunted, walking to the the door.

Stanley groaned, slumping back onto the couch and draping his arms over his eyes. He was sure he was already the biggest loser on campus, so what was one more night of losses.

* * *

"How do I look?" Eddie asked. "Do I look okay? Over dressed? Maybe we should head back and —"

"Eddie," Bill said, placing his hands on the shorter boys shoulders. "I've been telling you since we left the dorm, you look fantastic."

"Yeah but... you're my best friend, you have to say that," Eddie mumbled. "What if Richie —"

"If Richie doesn't like you for you — then fuck him," Bill said. "Well... don't _fuck_ him but fuck him y'know?"

Eddie snorted, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his dark moussed hair. Something Bill found himself wanting to do countless times during their friendship. "G-Go ahead," he finally said. "Knock."

Eddie nodded, turning back to face the door. He stood there for a while, unmoving.

"Y'know on second thought this was —"

Bill reached over, pounding on the door before Eddie could run down the hallway. There was a pause as they waited for the door to open, and then —

"Hey!" Richies voice shouted from the other side. "Put the fucking book down, Uris."

"No!" A second voice shouted. "You're dragging me into this shit show last minute — the least you could do is let me finish this chapter!"

Eddie looked up at Bill with a guilty smile. Bill had his lips pressed together as he glared down at Eddie. This really would be a shit show.

"You said fine! Put the book down before I —"

"Before you what, Rich? You've got noodle arms you could barely even — oof!"

There were muffled sounds of struggling and grunting before Richie's voice sounded once more. "The first of many losses, for you, Stan the Man."

The second voice, Stan, groaned right before the door opened, revealing a smiling Richie. His eyes immediately landed on Eddie. Bill's heart lurched in his stomach at the look on Eddie's face. Why couldn't he look at him like that?

"Hey Eds," Richie said, fondly, leaning against the doorway. "You look... great.... as always."

Bill stuffed his hands in his pockets, forcing his eyes away from Eddies flushed cheeks and bright smile. That's when he caught sight of Stanley, who was sitting up on a couch; curly hair thrown askew and a look as if a loved one had just died right in front of him. He was staring at Richie and Eddie and Bill understood. Damn, did he understand all too well.

A pairing made in heaven. Two boys in love with their best friends, who neither could have. Bill thought it would make a good story. A tragedy, of course, but who didn't love a good tragedy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you guys so much for the comments and kind words!! It means so much to me!! I’m glad y’all are enjoying it so far and I hope you like this chapter!!

Stanley and Bill sat on the floor, next to Ben and Beverly while Eddie and Richie sat on the couch. Stan was all too aware of their thighs touching throughout the game night, the sight causing him to fume.

Stanley could have pretend he wasn't breaking into a shit ton of pieces, had Richie not gone back on the deal they made. He felt bad, for being such a shit to everyone. Sure he was always a shit, and Bev, Ben and Richie payed no mind to his terrible mood. But Eddie.... well Stanley felt Eddie deserved the cold shoulder but Bill surly didn't. And Bill was trying, making conversation and asking Stan questions. Stan just couldn't _stop_ watching Richie and Eddie.

"Hey Stan," Ben said, looking over his cards. They gave up on team games, resulting in some card game due to Stanley's obvious irritation at the pairing arrangement. "My roommate, Mike, he left for home this weekend — do you want to stay in my dorm for the night?"

Ben was giving Stanley a look that said your don't have to stay with Richie tonight — I can see how badly you're hurting.' Bev was giving him the same look. He hated that look.

"Well thanks for the invite Benny Boy," Richie said, smacking the deck.

"You can't do that," Eddie said. "It's not the right face."

"What do you mean it's not the right face?" Richie asked, turning his body to Eddies. "It's a sandwich, we slap on sandwiches."

"Where's the sandwich? Because I see a 6, a 4 and a 9! Not a 6,4,6, dipshit," Eddie said, obviously trying to hide his smile.

Richie smirked, leaning closer to the shorter boy. Stanley's stomach lurched with something unsettling. _Jealousy_. Eddie had leaned back, his back resting against the arm of the chair as Richie hovered over him. _Fuck_, did Stanley want to be in Eddies position. To have Richie look at him like that. The thought made Stanley combust. He looked away, staring intently at his cards.

"I'm a dipshit, huh?" Richie asked, his tone flirty and coy.

Stanley closed his eyes.

"Y-Yes," Eddie said. "Now draw two cards so we can continue playing."

Stanley opened his eyes, thinking that the two were done. Sadly, he was mistaken. Richie placed a quick kiss on Eddie's nose before sitting back rightfully and discarding two cars. Eddie's face was bright red, Beverly cleared her throat.

"I think it's your turn, Stan," she said.

He just stared at the two on the couch, his eyes burning and his heart clenching. Richie smirked at him and winked, which was the last straw for him. Stanley dropped last card into the middle pile before standing to his feet.

"Well shit," he said. "Looks like I lost... again."

Stanley mumbled an 'excuse me' to Bill, stepping over his legs to get to the door. He heard Richie call his name, stopping him from leaving.

"You can still slap back in," Richie said. Stanley rolled his eyes, opening the door. He didn't bother responding to his friend, wondering how someone could be so fucking clueless, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Bill watched as Stanley left the room, mumbling about being back soon before he did. The boy who was sitting next to Stanley, Ben, sighed and shared a look with his girlfriend.

"Did he seem upset to any of you?" Richie asked, eyes still trained on the door.

"Probably just upset from loosing all night," Beverly said, looking back at her cards, the look on her face told Bill she knew that wasn't the reason at all. "Your turn babe."

Ben let out a sigh, setting a card down. Richie and Eddie both outstretched their hands, smacking the pile at the same time. "My hand is underneath, I got it first!"

"No it's totally mine!"

"I will fight you for it, Richie Tozier. Let go of the deck!"

"Try me, Eddie Kaspbrak."

Bill sighed, his heart lurching at the sight of Richie and Eddie: their hands tangled together with the deck between them and smirks on both of their faces. He set his own stack down on the carpet before standing to his feet. Bill wasn't sure if it hurt that Eddie didn't notice him leave, or if it was a blessing.

Shutting the door behind him, he caught sight of Stanley who sat against the wall between his dorm and the one next to them. His knees were drawn to his chest and his forehead was resting on his knees.

"You look rather forlorn there," Bill said, tilting his head down to better look at Stanley.

Stanley looked up then, eyes red and puffy. "Forlorn?" Stanley asked, wiping under his eyes. "You really are an English Major."

Bill cracked a smile, sliding down beside Stanley. "This is my first date with a guy so I could be wrong, but I don't think your date is suppose to be in love with your best friends boyfriend."

"They're not —" Stanley bit his lip. "I'm not... I'm not in love with Richie...."

"Please, Stanley," Bill scoffed. "I know that look."

Stanley looked Bill up and down. "Who are you in love with?"

"Eddie," he sighed. "We're in quite the p-predicament."

Stanley snorted. "We should start a support group."

"To Be Hopelessly In Love With Your Best Friend; Those Who Suffer From Unrequited Love," Bill said, putting his hands up as if showing off a title.

"That is some title," Stanley said. "Might be a little wordy."

Bill let out a chuckle, enjoying the easy way it rolled out of his mouth. He almost forgot about Richie and Eddie inside the dorm. Almost.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Bill's mind. It was probably a dumb idea — most of his ideas were dumb, after all. And maybe it was the author in him who thought this would be a good idea, but he was too excited not to propose it. He turned his body, completely facing Stanley.

"I have a p-p-pr-proposition," he said, cringing at his stutter. He hated that damn stutter. That damn stutter that only showed up when his emotions were raging — including excitement.

Stanley raised an eyebrow and Bill worried that he would mention the stutter — everyone always did. "A proposition? What are we? Business partners?"

Bill broke out in a smile, shaking his head. "We should date — like actually date!"

The look on Stan's face confirmed Bill's suspicion of this being a bad idea, but he was determined now.

"I'm sorry we should what?" he asked. "We both just admitted our hopeless love situation and you wanna date?!"

Bill shook his head. "Not like really, really date. Fake d-date. But only you and I know it's f-fake!"

"What's the point of this?" Stanley asked, ignoring the stutter once again. Bill was beyond grateful. "Why are we fake dating?"

"B-b-buh-because." Bill sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _Slow down Bill_. He opened his eyes back up. "There have been moments where I think Eddie might like me back — and Richie doesn't shut up about you it's like Stanley this and Stanley that — I seriously thought you guys were dating."

This earned a blush from Stanley. He rested his cheek on his knees, his hair flopping over in front of his face. Bill had to admit it was very fucking cute. He wondered why Richie and him _weren't_ dating.

"If we actually start to 'date' and become even more flirty than them — maybe they'll both get jealous and break up and come to us!"

"They're not together," Stanley muttered. "Not yet..."

"Even better! We can stop them before they get together."

"This sounds like a stupid ass plan," Stanley deadpanned.

Bill shrugged, listening to the sounds of feet approach the other side of the door. "Just an —"

Stan's hands gently grabbed Bill's cheeks, bringing their faces closer together. Stanley's hands were cold, chills going down Bill's spine at the sudden contact. He suddenly felt paralyzed by Stan's brown eyes. They were.... _gorgeous_.

"So stupid it might just work," he whispered quickly. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Bill nodded, clearly frazzled. And then Stanley's lips were on his and Bill's stomach had dropped as if he was on a rollercoaster; the breath in his lungs becoming trapped inside him. He heard a whistle above them but it wasn’t until Stanley pulled away and looked up that Bill even realized the door had opened.

“See Eds,” Richie said from above the two. “I told you they were fine.”

‘Fine’ was a relative term, Bill thought. That kiss was more than fine. But the mixture of feelings whirling inside him were anything but fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally thank you so much for all the comments!!! It brings me so much joy to read them!!! Also I hella got carried away on this chapter but it’s cute so not sorry. Just a little bit of info, I’m going to try to update every day but I’m really bad at it so we’ll see

"I didn't think you and Bill were hitting it off," Richie said after everyone had left. Stanley froze from untucking his bed, unsure of how to really respond. This whole thing was stupid and he really didn't know why he decided to go along with it. There was no way it would work. Richie knew when Stan was lying. "I mean you were kind of a jerk all night so I guess I'm just shocked either of you liked one another."

Stanley shrugged, grabbing his phone and clicking Bill's name. They had exchanged phone numbers right before they all left.

"When he went out and sat with me we just started talking," Stanley said, typing out his response to Bill. Eddie was sure to be asking Bill these same questions and they needed a solid alibi. "It was just... easy I guess. Told him why I was acting so rude and then we just... kissed."

"Why were you acting off?" Richie said, avoiding the word 'rude.' They both knew he was being rude but Stanley was usually very stand-offish which many took as rude. Tonight, however, he was rude which meant something had happened.

Stanley sighed, sending Bill another quick and vague text to explain Stan's behavior for the night. The same excuse he gave to Richie. "Family drama."

To Richie, however, Stan elaborated and spilled some truth. He set his phone back on the charger, setting it right side up on his desk before sitting on his bed. "My mom called today.... during lunch."

Richie walked over, sitting on the arm of the couch closest to Stan's bed. "I thought she was calling to finally apologize for my dads behavior before we left — after... after I came out to them.... but she just asked me about school and about you and then told me it would be best if I didn't come home for thanksgiving..."

"Shit..." Richie mumbled, standing to his feet and pulling Stan into a hug. Stan wrapped his arms around Richie's waist, his head laying on his chest which broke Stanley a little more. It was worth it. "I'm sorry Stan."

Richie pulled out of the hug, much to Stan's reluctance, holding him at arms length. "My mom and dad would love to have you for thanksgiving Stanley — my home is always your home."

Stanley smiled lightly. Richie was his home. "Thanks Rich."

"And I'm sorry — I shouldn't have invited them if I had known —"

"It's fine Richie," Stanley said. "It worked out, right?"

Richie smirked, shoving his elbow in Stanley's ribs. "Yeah it did! In that case, you're welcome!"

He turned his back then, grabbing a towel and entering the bathroom. Stanley sighed, slipping into his bed, covers tucked perfectly over him. Stupid fucking plan. Richie never has and never will love Stanley the way he loves him. He wanted to call off the whole plan.

Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it, opening his messages. He clicked on Bills contact name and began to type, when a message from Bill came through.

Bill Denbrough  
_Perfect timing! — also if there really is family drama happening, you can always talk. I've been told I'm a good listener 😊_

Stanley couldn't help but smile. Bill Denbrough was too fucking good for this world. He chewed on his bottom lip, finger hovering over the arrow to send his message. Finally, he erased the message all together, sending a different message instead.

Stanley Uris  
_Thx i appreciate tht :)_

Bill Denbrough  
_Yikes... I hope you know I visibly cringed reading that text... I don't think I can fake date someone who text talks that horribly 😬_

Stanley laughed, shaking his head.

Stanley Uris  
_i dont think i can fake date such a nerd so..._

Bill Denbrough  
_Oof... that hurt. I'm heartbroken Uris — truly shattered._

Stanley Uris  
_Oh_ 🐳

Bill Denbrough  
🖕🏼

Stanley let out a low chuckle, rolling onto his side.

Stanley Uris  
_Bkfst 2marrow?_

Bill Denbrough  
_You're making this extremely difficult, Stanley — what is that, breakfast? And it's mOrrow, dumb ass_  
_ But yes — I have a meeting at 9 am so hows 8?_

Stanley Uris  
_How's**_  
_ 8 is gr8 👌🏼_

It was a lie. Eight in the morning on a Saturday sounded like hell on Earth. But Stanley felt compelled to go anyway.

Bill Denbrough  
😒🙄  
_Now you're just being a dick. Goodnight Stan 😚_

Stanley Uris  
_Gn Bill_

Stanley let out a content sigh, placing his phone back on his desk. He turned off the light, falling asleep with a lighter feeling in his chest than before.

* * *

Stanley was not a morning person. The only reason he agreed to breakfast so early, was to get some of the logistics of their fake relationship settled. At least that’s what he told himself.

He arrived into the cafeteria looking like a zombie fresh out of the ground. The first thing he did, was make his way to the coffee. The coffee was crap — not that Stanley thought coffee was good in any sense but even he knew the coffee in the cafeteria was crap at best. He was just tired and cold and needed something to wake him.

“Stan!”

Finding the owner of the voice, Stanley made his way to an all-too chipper Bill. He sat down across from him, holding his coffee close in his hands. Bill began to scoop up the papers he had scattered over the table to make room, glasses resting on his nose and a pen in his mouth. He looked like he had been awake for hours, yet wide awake. He groaned. Stanley hated morning people.

He grabbed a piece of paper closest to him that Bill had missed, reading it out loud. “‘Hellfire From Beyond.’ Sounds spooky.”

Bill grabbed the paper out of Stan’s hands, stuffing it into his bag. “Titles a work in progress...”

Stanley grabbed a disinfectant wipe from his bag and began to wipe the table. “I know you’re an English Major but do you write? Is that a story you’re writing?”

“Well... I mean I guess,” Bill said, watching Stanley wipe the table. Once he felt it was clean, he placed his elbow on top of the table, resting his chin in his hand. “I’m not like... J.R.R Tolkien or anything but... I dabble.”

“You dabble huh?” Stanley asked, an amused smile on his face. Who the hell said dabble? “Would you let me read any of your dabbles?”

“I s-su-suppose,” Bill said, tightly closing his eyes.

Stanley tilted his head questioningly. He had noticed that Bill had a slight stutter, but he couldn’t tell what brought on the stutter. Maybe it was just something that came and went. He thought it best not to ask.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the sleep. “So,” he started, opening his eyes to look at Bill. “How are we doing this whole thing?”

“W-What do you mean?”

“The whole fake dating thing,” he whispered. “Do we want to make rules? Are you uncomfortable with psychical touch? Because I have to be honest I’m not a big fan — hand holding and shit is fine but anything like hugging or kissing or the likes, I’d like a heads up.... just something personal.”

“Oh.... I guess I didn’t think about all that,” Bill admitted.

“You didn’t?” Stan asked. “Because you’re the one who came up with this plan.”

“I came up with the initial idea.... the logistics behind said idea haven’t been thought up yet...”

“Well do you have anything you don’t want me to do?” Stanley asked, sipping at his coffee. He made a disgusted face at the bitter taste.

“Stop with the text talk.” Stanley snorted, shaking his curly hair. “I don’t know... I’ve never actually been with a guy before....”

“Me either,” Stanley admitted. “Or.... anyone for that matter....”

“You haven’t ever been with anyone before?!” Bill asked, shock evident in his voice. “I find that hard to believe...”

“Well I haven’t,” Stan mumbled. “I kissed a girl in eighth grade and was so disgusted by it I thought I would vomit. I didn’t even come out until this summer.”

Stanley looked away from Bill, his mind racing to that conversation he had with his parents. To say it didn’t go well was an understatement. At least now he could be himself, right?

“Me too,” Bill said. “Well, not the disgusted by kissing the girl part... but I came out this summer too. Thought my family would disown me but they were super happy for me! My little brother, Georgie said it was about time I came out.”

Bill chuckled then. Stanley’s heart pinched.

“So we’ll just go with the flow then?” he said, finally looking back at Bill. “I have to admit I’m not too good with going with the flow.”

Bill smiled, leaning his chin in his hands. “You seem like the type to not go with the flow. I’m guessing you’re an ISTJ.”

“A what?”

“Myers Briggs?” Bill asked. “Your personality type. Introverted, sensing, thinking and judging — I’m an INFP.”

“You’re speaking a different language right now, Bill,” Stanley said, sipping his coffee.

“You should take the Myers Briggs personality test,” Bill said. “I’m never wrong.”

Stanley rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “Can we please make the rules now?”

“Why do we even need rules?” Bill asked. “I think there should be one rule and one rule only: we should not fall in love.”

Stanley snorted. “Easy.”

“Hey! Rude,” Bill said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was pouting and it made Stanley crack a smile.

“I have another rule,” Stanley said. “I don’t like PDA.”

“PDA is the whole point of this fake relationship, Stan,” Bill said. “Richie and Eddie won’t get jealous if we aren’t all over each other.”

Stanley cringed, his stomach curling in on itself making him nauseous. He pushed his coffee cup back, the stench of it becoming more than he could handle. “Fine... but only when they’re around...”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Well duh no reason to kiss when they’re not...”

Stanley sighed, looking at the entryway of the cafeteria, his eyes landing on Richie walking in with Ben and Bev. He was clearly telling some story, exaggerating with his hands. Ben was watching intently, the way Ben always did when his friends were talking.

“I’m going to hold your hand,” Stanley said, looking back to Bill. “Okay?”

“You really don’t have to ask every — okay hand is held.”

Not only did Stanley grab Bill’s hand, but he also moved from sitting across from Bill to beside him. “Do you think this will work?”

“W-what?”

“Do you think Richie will ever like me back?” Stanley asked, looking up at Bill’s blue eyes. _Damn, they were gorgeous._ “Or is this all for nothing?”

Bill seemed to struggle for the right words, his mouth opening and closing; eyes shooting to their intwined fingers and the three people slowly coming closer to them. “Y-Yeah. I mean of course w-w-why wouldn’t he? I’d be surprised if he never has.”

Stanley seemed to have softened at that, his stomach doing another weird nauseous thing. “H-he’d be st-stu-stupid not to.”

“Okay, Denbrough,” Stanley finally said, after trying to find something to say in response. His voice was embarrassingly soft. “Rule number one, remember?”

Bill scoffed. “As if.”

“Hey Staniel,” Richie said, sliding his bag into the chair across from the two. “Billiam.”

Bill wiggled his fingers in their direction as Ben and Bev sat down.

“Very impressed you managed to get Stan the Man here out of bed on a Saturday before eleven,” Richie said, looking at the two suggestively.

Stanley rolled his eyes but the light blush on his cheeks was evident to all. “Really now?”

“Yeah,” Richie said. “It takes me practically dragging his ass out of bed to get him up.”

Bill looked at Stanley with a smirk which caused the curly haired boy to roll his eyes. “You don’t say.”

“I’m gonna get some grub,” Richie said, leaving the table along with Ben and Beverly.

“What was that about rule number one, Uris?” Bill asked cheekily. That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Stanley.

“Don’t read into it,” he mumbled, letting go of Bill’s hand. Bill just chuckled, standing to his feet and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He leaned down close to Stanley’s face.

“I’m going to kiss your nose,” he whispered, smirking as he did.

“Bill ple—“

Bill leaned the rest of the way down, kissing Stanley quickly on the nose before straightening up. “See ya Stan — Richie.”

“See ya Billy,” Richie mumbled from behind Stanley.

Stanley smiled, shaking his head as Bill sent him a wink before leaving with his dirty dishes. Richie sat himself in the empty spot Bill had been in.

“I didn’t peg you as a PDA kind of guy,” Richie said, more to his food than to Stanley. A small ounce of hope ran through him at that statement. “Are you guys like... dating now, or something?”

Stanley smiled, shrugging as he sipped his disgusting coffee. “Something like that.”

“You guys just met,” Richie said. “Literally less than 12 hours ago.”

“Jealous, Tozier?” Stanley smirked.

Richie scoffed. “Yeah... jealous that you and Bill are kissing in public and Eddie and I haven’t even kissed!”

Stanley slumped in his seat, ignoring Richie’s comment as Ben and Beverly came sitting down. It wasn’t until he got a text thirty minutes later that he smiled.

Bill Denbrough  
_That meeting was boof — wanna have a ‘In Love With My Best Friend Who’s Dating Someone So I’m Now Fake Dating His Boyfriends Best Friend To Make Him_  
_ Jealous’ meeting at 11?_

Stanley let out an audible snort, shaking his head before typing out his response

Stanley Uris  
_ 4 a writer, u rly suck at titles_

Bill Denbrough  
_ And you still suck at texting 🤭_

Stanley Uris  
_ C u at 11 at the bell tower_

Bill Denbrough  
👍🏼


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter took longer than I thought it would so I apologize for updating so late in the day. I tried to finish it before work but that didn’t happen so.... either way you got an update!! I like this one also you can’t convince me that Bill Denbrough is not a grammar police. Just a headcanon I have that I am incorporating into the fic  
ALSO thank you for the comments I love you all!!!

Bill sat underneath the bell tower a little before eleven. He sat on the walls ledge, doodling while he waited for Stanley. His major was English, with a minor in creative writing, but he always loved drawing too. He had taken an art class but dropped out once he realized there was no art involved — just art history. Bill didn't need a class to draw though, so he didn't try for another.

"That's a freaking amazing tree," Stanley said, next to Bill's ear. He flinched, dropping his sketchbook from the startle.

"Shit Stanley," Bill muttered, clasping a hand over his heart.

Stanley was smirking, clearly holding back chuckles as he bent down and picked up Bill's notebook. He didn't hand it over to Bill, instead flipping through the pages. Normally, Bill would snatch his sketchbook out of anyone's hands — there was something personal about his art that he didn't show anyone aside from Georgie and Eddie. But Bill felt like Stanley wouldn't judge or think of him any differently. He wondered why he let Stan look through — maybe it was because Stanley didn't address his stutter.

"Sorry," he said, unapologetically. "Y'know for someone always obsessed with horror novels and movies you sure are jumpy."

"How do you know I'm obsessed with horror novels and movies?" Bill asked.

"I do my homework," Stanley said. "You're crazy good."

Bill brought his thumb to his mouth, gnawing on his nail and hoping the heat in his face wasn't a sign of a blush. "Thanks..."

"I like this one," he said, smiling at the page.

Bill leaned over to see which one he was talking about. It was one he had done a few months ago while in Florida with his family of a bird on the beach.

"It's a Wilson's Plover," Stanley said, surprising Bill. He looked away from the drawing and back to Stanley, who was staring intently at the drawing. "I can tell by the bill and the colors — are you from somewhere coastal?"

"Born and raised here in Maine," Bill said, still staring at Stanley with wonder. "But I went to Florida this summer for my brothers tournament. That's where I drew this."

"Wilson's Plovers live on the coast," Stan said, nodding to himself. "You drew it really well."

"Very well," Bill said, instinctively.

Stanley just glanced up at him, a reserved smirk on his face. "How do you know so much about Plovers?"

Stanley handed the sketchbook back to Bill, sitting down beside him on the ledge. "I like birds. I know like... everything about every type of bird pretty much... they're... well I find them very.... shit I don't know what word to use... they're almost...."

"Liberating?" Bill suggested.

Stanley glanced at Bill again and he worried he was doing that thing that annoys everyone he meets. Putting words in their mouth.

"Exactly," Stanley said, voice in awe. He smiled largely. "Fucking exactly! They're liberating!"

Bill smiled, relaxing significantly.

"Anyway," Stan said. "You don't want to hear me spew on about fucking birds."

"No — it's actually super interesting," Bill said. "I mean, maybe one day I'll write a book about birds and then I'll need a bird expert to consult with."

Stanley giggled. He fucking _giggled_. And Bill thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. "Well you would be in luck because I am you're guy."

Bill smiled. "So, why'd you want to meet up? Got any more rules?"

Stanley shook his head. "No. Just... wanted to."

A heat rose up into Bill's face at that and he wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily he didn't have to as Stanley's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, his face turning starch white.

"Shit," he muttered before standing up and answering. "Yes mother?"

Stanley walked a bit away, but was still close enough for Bill to hear his side of the conversation. He thought maybe he should tune out Stanley's conversation, but he just couldn't help himself. He blamed it on the nosey writer in him.

"I think you said everything clearly enough yesterday..... no I understand perfectly well, mother and don't worry okay? Because I won't come home for thanksgiving, or Hanukkah or spring break or... ever again for that matter so, tell dad he doesn't have to worry about ever seeing me again."

Bill frowned, his heart sinking as he listened to Stanley. He probably should stop listening, but he couldn't now.

"I think that you don't want me home because you and dad both said you didn't want me home!... yes you did and you're only calling me because you think you can... convert me or some shit!.... that is your goal and I know it is — look I don't need this anymore, if you and dad won't accept me, then just don't call me anymore. I won’t be ‘straightening out’ as dad said, anytime soon.” 

Stanley groaned, hanging up and smacking his head with his phone a couple times.

"Stanley," Bill said, standing to his feet behind him. He was hesitant to talk to the guy, he didn't know him all that well. But it was clear coming out to his family didn't go as smoothly as Bill's had and that made Bill feel guilty for gushing about how supportive his own family had been. He really needed to learn when to shut up.

Stanley turned around to face Bill, his eyes swelling with tears. "Do you want lunch?" he asked, wiping under his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bill said, going in for a hug, he stopped, remembering how Stanley said he liked a warning. "I'm going to hug you, okay?"

He waited for Stanley to nod before wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders, Stanley's snaking around his waist. "I feel like a dick," Bill muttered into the hug. "Like an insensitive dick."

"Well..." Stanley said, his tone not at all accusing. "You said it, not me."

Bill chuckled, rolling his eyes as they pulled out of the hug. "I know we really don't know each other, but... I'm sure my parents would love to meet my fake boyfriend this thanksgiving break."

Stanley smiled, shaking his head as he wiped at the loose tears. "As fun as that would be, I think your parents would catch on. Besides, I've got Richie."

"Right," Bill muttered. "You've got Richie, duh."

"I appreciate it though," Stanley said, running his arm. "Thanks... for the... hug."

"Of course," Bill said. "One question though, do I you really want me to ask every time I go to hug you? Because I will but it will get annoying."

Stanley chuckled, he gnawed on his lip, hesitating before shaking his head. "No. You don't have to ask. I give you permission from now on to hug me without warning."

"Fantastic!" Bill shouted. "Just making sure, you're not just saying that because I said it was annoying, are you? Because I really —"

"Bill," Stanley interrupted. "It's fine. Now let's get food. I'm fucking starving."

* * *

Bill slumped himself down onto his bed late that night, face in the pillow. He had ended up spending the whole day with Stanley; Ben and Beverly joining them for dinner for a little bit, but other than that, it was just Stanley and Bill. He honestly had the best day with him but it was midnight and he was exhausted. They had lost track of time just talking.

"Someone was out late," Eddie said, exiting from the shower.

Bill sat up, eyes falling onto Eddie. His black hair was shining with water, only a towel wrapped around his waist covering him. Bill hoped the heat in his face wasn't showing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you out past ten," he continued, moving over to his dresser.

"Uh... yeah. I was with Stanley," he said, crossing his legs together on his bed.

Eddie pulled on a pair of boxers before taking off the towel and using it to dry his hair. Bill forced himself to look away.

"Stanley huh?" Eddie mused. "Richie said you two have been together all day."

"Yeah," Bill said. "I suppose we have."

"You guys seem to be getting really close," he continued. "Are you guys like.... dating? Like officially?"

Bill looked back at Eddie who was now fully clothed. He tossed his towel into his dirty hamper and sat down on his bed.

"Uh... y-yeah," he said, hoping the stutter wasn't a give away. "Something like that."

Eddie let out a slight 'hm' as he pulled out his laptop, a side look that Bill couldn't understand on his face.

"What?" Bill asked. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing," Eddie said, continuing to look at his laptop screen.

Bill took a pillow and tossed it at his friend. "What's that look for, Edward."

"Ow!" Eddie threw the pillow back at Bill, but he caught it before it hit him. "It's just.... you guys don't even know each other. How can you date someone after a day of knowing them?"

Bill said the only thing he could think of, and he really wished he hadn't. "Are... are y-you j-jel-jealous?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous Bill." He thought if words showed the pain they caused in physical form, he would be covered in bruises and cuts right now. "I just... I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my best friend and this seems to be getting serious fast. I'm just worried about you Bill..."

"Th-th-there's nothing for you to w-wuh-worry about Eddie," Bill said.

"Then why do you keep stuttering," he whispered.

Bill bit his lip. "I ha-hate when we f-fight."

Eddie sighed. “We’re not fighting... I just want to make sure you don’t fall too fast and like... get hurt. But if you’re happy, I’m happy. Juse know that if he hurts you, I will personally murder him."

Bill looked Eddie up and down, unbelievingly. "I think you'd be better off hiring a hit man. Stanley might be skinny but I have a feeling he would win."

Eddie gasped, throwing pencil from his desk at him. Bill ducked, laughing before throwing it back.

"Okay truce! I'm going to bed," Bill said.

"Whatever," Eddie mumbled. "I'll get you back in the morning."

"Sure you will Eddie," Bill said. "Sure you will."

Eddie turned off the light, muttering about how annoying Bill could be. Before Bill closed his eyes to sleep, he checked through his phone, seeing a text from Stanley.

Stanny  
_ i found tht bird drawing u stuffed into my backpack. i think ill name him Wilfred_

Bill rolled his eyes, sighing deeply at the horrible way he texted (the smallest trace of a smile on his face). At least it wasn't as bad as last night.

Bill  
_ Wilfred is a good name. Take care of him for me, it was very difficult to part from him 😫_

Stanny  
_ U can see him on the weekends_

Bill  
_ Just the weekends!!? I demand duel guardianship. Half and half!_

Stanny  
_ Ur acting like we're divorced and he's our son  
Also, u gave him to me so...._

Bill  
_ He is most definitely our son and he doesn’t deserve this disrespect_

Stanley sent a picture of the drawing taped up above his bed, causing Bill to smile.

Stanny  
_ 1000 apologies i luv him and i will care 4 him always_

Bill  
_ We love a good Wilfred moment  
Goodnight Stanley_

Stanny  
_ Gn Bill_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this chapter for soooo long! I’m going to start working on tomorrow’s update today Bc I’m going to a concert tomorrow and might not have time so... if I don’t update tomorrow I will double update Monday for you guys!! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting as alwayssss

“I’ve got a good joke,” Richie said, as he and Stanley walked back to the dorm after coming back from the synagogue. “Two gays walk into a synagogue —“

“Richie, I swear, if you finish that joke I will pound you,” Stanley said rubbing his eyes as they entered the hallway.

“You’re no fun Stan,” Richie said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Ooh I spy someone’s boyfriend.”

Stanley looked up at that, seeing Bill standing outside their dorm. He looked up as he heard them approaching and waved.

“Good morning Billiam,” Richie said.

“Morning,” Bill said.

“How long have you been here?” Stanley asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Not long,” Bill muttered, but there was a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Sunday mornings we go to the synagogue at the butt crack of dawn,” Richie explained with a yawn. “Truly tragic.”

“No one forces you to go,” Stanley said.

Richie shrugged.

“Are you Jewish as well?” Bill asked.

Richie shrugged again. “More or less. Only because my parents were and now I go for Stanny.”

Richie pinched Stanley’s cheek, who swatted his hand away from his face. Richie only chuckled in response.

“Well, Eddie and I were wondering if you two w-would like to have brunch.”

“At the cafeteria?” Stanley asked.

“Hell no,” Bill said with a chuckle. “We know of this amazing brunch restaurant not too far off of campus.”

“Then hell Yeah!” Richie exclaimed. “Let ya just change.”

“Change?” Stanley asked, looking at his outfit. “We’re already dressed.”

“Yeah, in church get-up,” Richie retorted. “But I guess your usual look is that of an old Jewish man.”

Stanley sent a glare in his friends direction and before he could get out an equally witty retort, Bill spoke up. “You don’t look like an old man. You look.... cute.”

This shocked Stanley, a bright blush consuming his pale skin.

“Well then,” Richie said. “Who am I to talk if it’s boyfriend approved. I’m going to change.”

Richie slipped into the room then, closing the door behind him.

“Cute, huh?” Stanley asked, smirking slightly. “Do I sense someone breaking rule number one?”

Bill rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “You wish, Uris. Just... have to make us convincing.”

Stanley nodded. “Right... well... good job.”

Richie came out of the dorm a few minutes later, now dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a thrasher shirt and some tacky floral button up that wasn’t even buttoned. Stanley wondered why the hell he was friends with this guy, let alone why he was in love with him. It truly baffled him.

“I may dress like an old Jewish man,” Stanley said. “But at least I don’t dress like a pre-pubescent sixth grader who wears a whole bottle of axe body spray.”

Bill snorted as they began walking. Richie laughed too, pushing Stanley’s shoulder and causing him to bump into Bill. “Fuck Stanley, did you take a roast seminar or something I swear you’ve gotten even more malicious since freshman year.”

“Like I’d share my secret with you Tozier,” Stanley said. “I’ll share them with Bill, though. Then he and I can team up and roast the hell out of you.”

Bill chuckled, holding the door open for both boys. “That’s... that’s homophobic!”

Stanley eyed his friend with one of his signature, ‘What the fuck?’ looks. “You’re a dumb ass, Rich.”

“And yet you still hang out with me,” Richie said as they descended the staircase. “So who’s the real dumb ass?”

“Still you,” Stanley retorted, the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

They entered the lobby of the building, Eddie standing and waiting for them. He smiled upon seeing the three of them, although his eyes were really on Richie. That thought stirred something inside of Stanley that he didn’t quite like. The feeling of a warm hand entwining with his pulled Stanley away from his jealousy. He looked to Bill who smiled brightly at him.

“Who’s ready for crepes?” Eddie asked, clapping his hands together.

* * *

Brunch had been a lot better than Bill thought it would be. He had actually enjoyed himself during the meal and the four of them had some good laughs. Halfway into the meal, Eddie excused himself to the restroom as Stanley’s phone rang.

Just like the day before, Stanley’s face went starch white. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered, standing to his feet.

“Is that your mom again?” Bill asked. “You know you don’t have to answer it, right?”

Stanley sighed, staring at his phone before tucking his chair in. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled before exiting the restaurant.

Bill sighed, watching Stanley answer the phone as he left. His shoulders slumped and face drawn in a frown.

“He’ll always answer,” Richie said, turning Bill’s attention onto him. He was also staring at Stanley through the windows, clearly upset. “Even though she never does, he think she’ll apologize and invite him back home. But she’s too much of a pushover when it comes to Mr. Uris.”

Bill gnawed on his lower lip. “How did your parents take it? You coming out? They’re Jewish too, right?”

Richie nodded, sipping his drink. “I mean, only in the sense that they were raised Jewish and it was all they knew so they carried on the tradition. But they’re not as traditional as his parents — rather his dad.”

“His dad is the rabbi back home,” Richie continued. “He was always super strict and Stanley was always trying to live up to his fathers expectations, but he just never could; no matter what he did it was never enough. I came out to my parents my senior year of high school and they took some time — just to wrap their heads around it but even that was only a day. They’re ideals are more modern than traditional but... Stanley wasn’t so lucky.”

Richie looked mad as he thought about how his parents handled the situation and Bill didn’t blame him, he was mad too. Bill sighed, looking back out the window. Stanley was running a stressed hand through his hair, still talking on the phone.

“It’s surprising,” Richie said. “That he told you about his parents. Stanley isn’t a very open person.”

“Guess I just caught him at bad moments,” Bill said, looking at Richie as Eddie came back.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Richie said, smiling up at Eddie as he sat down.

Bill was too concerned about Stanley to worry about Richie and Eddie. As he looked back out the window, he saw Stanley hang up the phone and sit down on a bench right outside the restaurant, his head in his hands.

“I’ll be right back,” Bill mumbled, standing to his feet. He stepped outside, hugging his jacket closer to his body as the chilling September winds hit his face.

“Hey,” Bill said softly. Stanley looked up and gave his best smile.

“You were right,” Stanley said. “I don’t know why I keep picking up....”

Bill sat down beside Stanley. “She’s your mother. It’d almost be weird if you didn’t. But it’s definitely not healthy.”

Stanley nodded. “Tell me about it. But what can I do? Block my own mother?”

“Why not?” Bill asked. “It’s only going to make you feel shittier every time she calls. I can only imagine how hard it would be to do — I’m not claiming it to be easy in any way. But it’s unfair of her to continuously call you with no intention of accepting who you are or welcoming you back home. You don’t deserve that.”

Stanley sighed but nodded, wiping under his eyes. “You’re kind of like... perfect Bill,” he said, glancing at him from the side. “I’m glad you’re my fake boyfriend.”

Bill chuckled, blushing lightly. He shoved his shoulder into Stanley’s. “I’m glad you’re my fake boyfriend as well.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo!! Got it out at noon!!! Look at me gooooo. Anyway just a little warning, there are slight mentions of suicide in this chapter. I don’t explicitly say it or go into any kind of detail but it’s heavily implied and I felt like I should just give a little heads up on that. With that being said, I won’t go into anything more than this mention — I might mention it again later on but I won’t ever describe it or go into any kind of details. I’ll always give a warning if I do have suicide mentions. 
> 
> Also also, sorry this chapter was short and kind of lame :/ I’m trying to make this super slow burn but I’m a very impatient person Shakfjsbfl either way, hope you guys enjoy!!

On Monday morning, Bill sat in the cafeteria before his 9 a.m; his laptop opened to the current short story he was working on for his creative writing class. His teacher had asked him to write something that wasn’t horror, so it was taking him longer than usual. It didn’t help that he didn’t work on it at all over the weekend. Bill yawned, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. Usually he opted for contacts, but he had been up so late the night before with Stanley, he woke up too tired to poke his eye with corrective lenses.

“Hey,” came a females voice, startling Bill before he saw it was Beverly.

He thought back to what Stan had said on Saturday. He really was jumpy, and maybe that was a direct causation of him watching so many horror movies since a young age. But maybe it was merely correlation and as his sociology professor had said many times before, correlation does not mean causation.

“Mind if I sit here?” Beverly asked.

“Not at all,” Bill said with a smile. She smiled as she sat down, staring intently at Bill. “...what?”

“Oh nothing,” she said, though her tone said something totally different. “I just want to know what the hell you think you’re doing with my best friend.”

Bill sputtered, startled by not only he accusation, but also by her sudden change in tone. She went from loving mother to murderous psychopath.

“I-I....”

“I know you two aren’t dating,” she said. “I’ve known Stanley since we were fifteen. He would never just kiss someone he just met let alone date them. Not to mention the fact that just moments before you two ‘started dating’ he was texting me pining over Richie — so I don’t buy this whole thing which raises the question: what the hell are you getting at with this?”

“I-I-I’m not g-guh-getting a-an—“

“You can cut the crap,” she said. “Does he know? You’re not playing him are you? Because if you are I swear —“

“He kn-kn-knows,” Bill interrupted, hating what she was insinuating. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. “It was a mutual agreement...”

Beverly scoffed. “So you guys are fake dating? Why? What do you get out of it?”

Bill sighed, closing his eyes. “I... I’m i-in l-l-lo-Love with E-Eddie.... we’re trying to m-make them j-jel-jealous.”

When Bill opened his eyes, Beverly was starring at him as if he had sprouted a second head. “What kind of crack did you get Stanley to take to agree to such a dumb idea.”

Bill sputtered, unsure of how to respond at first. “I didn’t give him crack, he just agreed — of his own free will.”

Beverly scoffed again. “Stanley’s not that stupid. You guys have got to know that this won’t work. Richie and Eddie really like each other.”

“Well... it’s not like they’re dating yet so...” Bill shrugged. “Maybe there’s still a chance.”

“Why don’t you just tell Eddie how you feel?” Beverly asked. “I know Stanley will never tell Richie, but why don’t you just tell Eddie. This plan is ridiculous and unnecessary.”

Bill gnawed on the inside of his cheek. “I suppose I could... I mean I would have to eventually, right?”

Beverly nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Bill thought it over. It would make more sense to tell Eddie than to continue with the charade. But he didn’t know if Eddie felt the same way. And maybe, he thought, by dating someone he could sense out if Eddie felt the same way — even just a little bit. And then there was Stanley. Bill had enjoyed spending the weekend with him and didn’t want it to end just yet. At least, not until he knew for sure that they would continue being friends even after the fact.

Finally, he shook his head. “I can’t... not now at least.”

Beverly sighed, shaking her own head. “Fine I cant force you to do anything. But just know, that if this whole thing blows up in your guys’ face, which it will, and Stan or Richie are hurt in the crossfire; I will chop your balls into tiny little pieces and feed them to the fishes.” She smiled then, successfully terrifying Bill as Stanley came up to the table.

“Hey guys,” he said, sliding into the booth side of the table next to Bill, their thighs touching. Bill noted how tired he looked; curly hair running wild on top of his head with an oversized sweater and tan pants, his eyes only half open. He cradled a cup of coffee in his hands, yawning largely.

“Alright, you gotta go Bill,” Beverly said. “It’s Stanley’s turn.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Stanley asked.

Bill was already putting his laptop in his bag. He put a hand on Stanley’s shoulder as he stood up. “Good luck.”

* * *

Beverly watched Bill leave the cafeteria before placing her hard gaze on Stanley. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Stanley?”

“Wh-What are you... seriously it’s too early for one of your psycho —“

“I know that you and Bill aren’t dating,” she said, deciding to stop him before he said anything too stupid. “And when I confronted Bill, he told me the whole, idiotic plan.”

Stanley groaned, rolling his eyes. “So what... you’re going to tell Richie now?”

“No,” Bev said, her tone slightly hurt that Stanley would think she’d do that to him. “But I’m going to tell you that this is stupid and it will end with all four of you hurt in some form of another.”

“You don’t know that,” Stanley muttered.

“I do,” Beverly said, sternly. “And I can’t stand to see you hurt again.... junior year... I —“

“I’m not going to do anything like that again,” Stanley said, his tone harsh and defensive. “Ever since that night, you and Richie have treated me like I’m.... some fragile doll. But that was five years ago, Beverly. Can’t you just let it go.”

“No!” Beverly exclaimed. “Because I almost lost you, Stanley. We almost lost you! And if you continue with this stupid plan, and then get hurt? Well what then, Stanley.”

“I’m not going to...” Stanley shook his head. “I’m not as weak as you and Richie think I am.”

“We don’t think you’re weak, Stanley,” Beverly said. “Quite the opposite. We — I just don’t want to see you that depressed again. And I’m afraid that this situation will blow up in your face and drive you back down to that place.”

Stanley shook his head. “That won’t happen. I’m not seventeen anymore. I can handle my own emotions.”

Beverly sighed as Stanley stood to his feet, taking his coffee cup and bag before leaving. She really hoped he was telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for updating so late in the dayyyyy!!! It’s just difficult with school manciajfiw but here you are! I was asked for more Reddie and I thought ‘you right’ so here’s a little more Reddie, there will be more next chapter as well so don’t fret :) thanks for all the kind kind comments!! I love you all so very much!!!

Richie stared intently at Bill and Stanley across the cafeteria. He was happy that Stanley was so happy. Richie couldn’t remember a time when he looked as happy as he did right now with Bill. But Richie had to admit that something about their relationship was.... off. It wasn’t like Stanley to just... throw himself into any sort of relationship. His Over-Protective-Best-Friend-Mode was kicking, because if Stanley got hurt in any way — well Richie would quite literally destroy anyone who hurt him.

“You look like you’re trying to murder someone with your eyes,” Eddie said, pulling Richie’s attention onto him instead of the couple. He smiled as his eyes landed on the shorter boy.

“Hey spagheds,” Richie said.

Eddie rolled his eyes, a small smile fighting its ways onto his cheeks. Richie’s insides went berserk at that smile; namely those damn dimples. Eddie sat down across from Richie who had forgotten all about Stan and Bill and focused wholly on the dark haired boy in front of him.

“Who are you trying to murder?” Eddie asked.

Richie suddenly went hot in the face, knowing he probably shouldn’t tell his future boyfriend that he was glaring at his best friend. It would probably put a dent in their possibility of a future relationship.

“Uh... no one,” Richie said, smiling largely.

Eddie glanced at Richie unconvincingly, looking back in the direction Richie was staring in.

“Stanley and Bill...” Eddie said, slowly turning back to face Richie. “Why were you glaring at them...?”

Richie sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you.... are you jealous?” Eddie asked, his voice quiet and slightly... hurt.

“What?!” Richie laughed. “No! No.”

He reached out and grabbed Eddies hand. “Stanley is just my best friend. I’m just....” he sighed again. “I’m worried... because Stanley has been through hell and back and... I just feel like.... maybe they’re like... moving really fast? And like.... I just... I don’t want Stanley to get hurt....”

Eddie was smiling when Richie looked up, which confused him greatly. “What...?”

“You’re just cute,” Eddie said, blushing profusely. “It’s... cute how much you care about Stanley.”

Richie was at a loss of words, which was rare for him. “Oh,” he finally said.

“But, let me comfort you by telling you that Bill is the greatest guy I have ever met,” Eddie said.

“Thanks...” Richie mumbled, causing Eddie to roll his eyes and smack his hand.

“Shut up for two seconds,” he said with a suppressed smile. “Bill isn’t the kind of guy to hurt anyone. He literally wouldn’t hurt a fly and admittedly I’m worried too — they do seem to be moving quickly but y’know, everyone moves in their own time.... even if that seems like an eternity...”

Richie glanced at Eddie who was staring down at their hands before glancing over at Bill and Stanley. He made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth before clearing his throat. “Do you want to go on a date?”

Eddie looked back at him, brown eyes wide in panic. “W-what?”

Richie swallowed the lump in his throat down. “Do you... do you want to go on a date? Like, with me... just us... just the two of us...?”

Eddie stared at Richie, his mouth agape like some sort of fish out of water. Richie quickly went to retract the question, anxiety filling him like a balloon. “I-I mean it’s fine if not I just — I thought that — when you said — well I just —“

“Yes,” Eddie shot out.

Richie stared back at him, blinking a few times. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Eddie repeated. “But I should let you know I’ve got like a shit ton of dietary restrictions. I can’t have gluten, I’m allergic to shell food so no sushi. I also have really bad acid reflex — I mean I guess I know my own restrictions so you can just pick a place and I can find something — go ahead and disregard everything I just said I don’t know why I’m rambling. I tend to do that when I’m nervous and you like, really make me nervous and I wish you’d stop me from rambling but you’re just staring at me with that dopey ass smile. Y’know I should get to class.”

He stood up then, his face bright red as he fumbled for his backpack. “Pick me up at 6,” he said, before leaving the cafeteria. Richie watched fondly, laughing lightly as Eddie crashed into a few people on his way out.

* * *

When Stanley walked into his dorm after his class with Bill beside him, his whole body went rigid.

“What the actual fuck,” he muttered, looking at the mess that was now his dorm room. Clothes and papers littered the floor, like some kind of tornado blew threw.

“Shit,” Richie called from his place by the closet. “You have a class at 5 pm, I was going to clean it before you got back.”

“It got cancelled,” Stanley mumbled. “What are you doing?”

Richie was now grabbing the clothes scattered on the ground. Stanley stood frozen at the opening of the door while Bill stepped in, avoiding the pile right in front of the door. Richie grabbed those clothes as well, throwing them into his hamper as Bill plopped himself on the couch. Stanley continued standing, only moving to crack his knuckles.

“I’m trying to find an outfit — shit I’m so sorry Stanley if I knew your class was cancelled this would have been cleaned by now — there, all out of the way.” Richie gave a hopeful smile as he closed the closet door which gave Stanley the comfort to walk in. His mind couldn’t help but think about the mess in their closet. He’d have to clean it up later if Richie didn’t — even if Richie did he probably would have to re-clean it later anyway.

“An outfit for what?” Bill asked, his eyes watching Stanley as he made his way to the couch. Without thinking much about it, Bill grabbed Stanley’s hand, pulling him into his lap and placing a kiss on his cheek. (All for the show, of course)

“Hate that,” Richie said. “Wait til’ I’m gone, please. But to answer your question, Billiam; Eddie and I are going on a date tonight.”

“What?” Stanley and Bill asked, equally shocked. Stanley slid off of Bills lap, his heart sinking in his chest at the implication behind that statement.

“Yep! An official date,” Richie beamed. “Thinking about taking him to an Italian restaurant —“

“He’s allergic to gluten,” Bill said, his tone slightly nippy. “Shouldn’t take him to an Italian restaurant when he can’t eat anything.”

“You didn’t let me finish, Billy,” Richie said, clearly not picking up on Bill’s tone. “It’s a gluten free Italian restaurant. I checked all his allergies and it’s perfectly safe. No one should die on this date... I hope.”

Bill and Stanley shared similar looks as Richie pulled off his shirt and threw on another. “How’s this?”

“That’s my shirt,” Stanley said.

“It’s also on backwards,” Bill mumbled.

“Shit,” Richie mumbled, throwing the shirt off and onto the floor.

“You have to wash that,” Stanley mumbled.

“I will, I will,” Richie said, grabbing another shirt and throwing it over his head. “How about this one?”

Stanley looked at his best friend, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He sighed, standing to his feet. “You’re hair is all over the place...”

He walked up to Richie, running his fingers through his hair to fix it up. It was torture and Stanley thought he would break. Why couldn’t he be going on this date? Why couldn’t he be the one that made Richie go crazy?

“As good as I can make you look,” Stanley said, standing back.

Richie smiled fondly. “Thank you, you’re a life savior, Stanny.”

He kissed Stanley’s cheek, grabbing a jacket and heading for the door. “My bed is off limits! Keep it like pg 13.” He pointed at Stanley, winking before closing the door behind him.

There was a pause after the door closed before Bill let out a groan. “Sh-shit!”

Stanley turned to face him, letting his shoulders drop. “Wuh-we should crash the d-d-date. Do you kn-know where this restaurant is?”

Stanley shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he looked back at the closet. “We share each others location.”

“Well then let’s go!” Bill said, standing to his feet.

“I... let me.... I’ve gotta clean the closet first,” Stanley said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out so late bro’s I’m sorrrryyyyy!!! But it’s like 2000 words so I got carried away and it did take me all day to write it lolol! It’s all Reddie so you’re welcome!!!

Eddie examined himself in the mirror, pausing from fussing with his hair to see how he looked. He let out a sigh, but before he could go back to messing with his hair, there was a knock on his door. His eyes went wide as he looked at the clock. Six o'clock on the dot. Eddie had to admit he was incredibly impressed with Richie's timing.

"Shit..." Eddie muttered, scattering around to grab his shoes. There was another knock on his door, prompting Eddie to hope to the door as he tried slipping his shoe on. He opened the door just as his heel slipped into the shoe.

Eddie immediately felt the air in his lungs escape and his airways trapped close. He almost grabbed his inhaler (just out of the habit). He had to remind himself he didn't actually have asthma and that he threw out his inhalers three years ago after running away from his mother.

"You look... good," Eddie said lamely, standing up straight. "Not that you don't always... look good. You just — you dressed nice and not like a middle school boy — no! Shit! I-I just —"

"Thanks," Richie said, chuckling lightly. "I get that a lot so... no offense taken."

Eddie scratched the back of his neck, staring at the floor.

"I-Uh — I got you some... flowers," Richie said. Eddie looked up then, a blush on his cheeks as he watched Richie pull out some fake flowers from behind his back. "Which... sounds lame now that I'm here but... also Bill told me you're allergic to pollen so I-Uh... I got you fake ones...."

"Bill told you I'm allergic to pollen?" Eddie asked, taking the flowers, a small smile on his face. No one had ever gotten him flowers before. He was kind of glad they were fake; he could hold onto them for ever if he wanted to.

"Yeah. Are — are you not? Shit I should have gotten you real ones huh," Richie said. "I'm sorry —"

"It's fine Richie," Eddie said. "I use to be allergic to pollen — well not really. My mom told me I was allergic to pollen, among other things. She has munchausen by proxy so she came up with all kinds of illness and allergies I never even had. But these are perfect."

He went to his bed, putting the flowers on his pillow. "Munchy by proxy? What's that?"

Eddie chuckled, grabbing his keys and wallet before joining Richie's side.

"Munchausen by proxy," Eddie said, walking by Richie's side. "It's uh... its a mental illness where a caregiver makes up or sometimes even causes illnesses for their child... therapists always explain to me that it's like.... some kind of control thing? I don't get it but she said I had asthma and all these allergies and other sicknesses and I took all these medications for the longest time and I didn't even know why.

"And I could never do anything. I couldn't go out with friends or go to football games or dances. I'm surprised she even let me go to school, but I thought I was really sick so listened."

"Shit," Richie muttered. There hands were occasionally brushing against each other's as they walked and Eddie found it hard to really focus on his story. "That's messed up. I'm sorry. How did you figure out she was lying?"

"I found out the summer going into my senior year," Eddie explained, fighting hard to keep his eyes off their hands and even harder to keep from grabbing Richie's hand. I mean, they were on a date so it wouldn't be weird... right?

"I had just turned 18 and I went to the ER after a small car accident Bill and I got into. I told the doctors about every condition my mom said I had and they told me beside the broken arm and minor concussion from the accident that I was fine," Eddie said, stopping to thank Richie for holding the door open for him.

"They even said that if I had any of those conditions I would have died on impact in the accident, or at least my condition would be a lot worse," he continued. "They then did a shit ton of tests and since I was 18 and they didn't have to consult with my mom anymore, I was told I was perfectly healthy. I confronted my mom then and ran away. Moved in with Bill and his family and luckily never saw my mom again."

Eddie was use to explaining everything that happened to him. He had told many therapists numerous times and he had cried the first couple times, but now it was like he was merely reciting a script for some commercial. He wasn't really fazed by it anymore — or so he thought. Because when Richie stopped them in the lobby of the hall and pulled Eddie in for one of the tightest hugs he'd ever experienced in his life, some tears pricked in his eyes. He blinked them away, hugging back equally as tight.

"It's fine though," Eddie said as they came out of the hug. "It could have been worse. Like Gypsy Rose."

"Gypsy Rose?" Richie asked, grabbing Eddies hand as they began walking to his car. A warmth spread throughout his body at the contact and he smiled.

"Yeah, her mom actually like, poisoned her with medications and shit. My mom just gave me placebos," Eddie said. "She ended up murdering her mother."

"Shit! No way," Richie exclaimed. Eddie laughed at his reaction. "Yeah it was like all over the news."

"You say that as if you expect me to watch the news," Richie said, opening the car door for Eddie who laughed as he slipped in.

"Well there's also a show about it," Eddie said once Richie got into the front seat. He turned on the car, quickly turning the radio down as it blasted some hard rock music. "It's on Hulu — we can watch it together sometime. It's over dramatized but still really good."

"I've never heard of Hulu and chill," Richie said, smirking sideways at Eddie as he drove off. "But I'm always game to try anything at least once."

Eddie smacked Richie's shoulder, turning bright red in the face. "You're such a prick," he laughed. "I must have gone mental to agree to go on this date with you."

Richie smiled cheekily. "Lucky me."

Eddie rolled his eyes, pulling Richie's phone out of his hand. "Don't touch your phone while you drive. Do you know how many accidents there are due to drivers on their phones while driving? A lot. I don't have a specific percentage but it is a lot. What's your password I'm gonna play good music."

Richie couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, first off, my music taste is superior to anybody's —" Eddie rolled his eyes. "— secondly; my password and Hulu and chill? I know you can't keep your hands off of me but let's at least get through dinner first, Eds."

Eddie shoved his shoulder as Richie chuckled. "Stop being a dick or I'll jump out of your damn car."

"Okay, okay," Richie said, smiling largely. "It's 69 69."

Eddie glared at Richie. "Seriously, Richie."

"I'm not even joking..." Richie mumbled. "I'm not proud of it..."

Eddie rolled his eyes, opening Richie's phone. He smiled at his lockscreen: a picture of him, Stanley and Beverly in green caps and gowns. Stanley was glaring at Richie as Richie was was hitting the woah and Beverly was laughing in the middle of them. "Yes you are," he mumbled typing in the password, deeply disappointed when it unlocked.

"Are you kidding me?" Richie asked, after Eddie had played a song. "Do you want me to fall asleep at the wheel? Because that's what this song is going to do to me."

"It's soothing!" Eddie exclaimed. "More soothing than that scream-o crap."

"It wasn't scream-o, okay, it was hard rock," Richie said. "Get it right or get out of my car."

"Okay." Eddie made a move for the handle of the door, successfully freaking Richie out. He quickly reached out and pulled his arm back.

"Don't you dare!" Richie yelled. Eddie started laughing. "I fucking hate you so much right now you don't even know."

"Do you though?" Eddie asked. "Because if I remember correctly you're definitely the one who asked me on this date."

"Well maybe I retract my proposal," Richie said. "I didn't know you were such a gremlin."

Eddie pouted. "I'm not a gremlin..."

"Don't worry, you're a cute gremlin," Richie said, reaching over and pinching Eddies cheek. Eddie swatted his head, groaning in irritation. His suppressed smile gave him away, though.

"Shut the fuck up Richie," he said, turning to hide his smile.

"Awe you're _blushingggg_," Richie cooed. "You _liiikkkeee_ me."

"Shut up," Eddie groaned, turning up the radio.

Richie snagged his phone back at a red light, continuing an argument over who had aux power. Halfway to the restaurant they realized an accident went endue if they kept it up. So they compromised and listened to Bill's chill playlist. They got to the restaurant, which Richie explained was all gluten free. Eddie honestly couldn't believe Richie went so far for him. It made him melt inside.

Inside, they chatted while waiting for their food. Eddie had realized he didn't even know what Richie was at school for. He told him that he was currently majoring in Mathematics but he wasn't sure school was for him.

"I'm really just here for Stanley," Richie said with a shrug as he twirled his noodles around his spoon. "I get free tuition, which I know is probably really annoying since I don't even want to be here but it's a mixture of my parents want me to have a stable career and I just get protective over Stanley.... something happened with him five years ago and... I don't know.... I know he's okay y'know but I just — I didn't want him to be alone. He listens to The Killers and The Neighborhood for gods sake. I can't leave him alone..."

Eddie smiled a bit. He pulled his hand over the table, about to grab hold of Richie's free hand. He froze right before they touched, though he wasn't sure why. Before Richie looked up Eddie swallowed his nerves and grabbed hold of his hand. "You're a great friend Rich. But... when was the last time you thought about what you wanted?"

Richie looked up at Eddie, his blue eyes shining behind his glasses. Eddie never realized just how blue his eyes were and now he couldn’t seem to look away.

“I... I do things for myself,” Richie said.

“Like what?” Eddie asked.

Richie looked away, chewing on the inside of his mouth. Eddie sat back, hand still on Richie’s. “What kind of things do you like?”

“Uh.... I like comedy,” Richie said. “I go to clubs every once in a while just see some comedy shows. I think it’d be cool — do be stand-up comedian.”

Richie shrugged going back to eating his food. “Stupid idea, I know. That’s why I’m here — getting my bachelors in mathematics.”

“What would you do with that?”

Richie shrugged again. “Something cool, I guess. I mean you can’t really do anything too cool in mathematics field but I think it’s cool enough.”

“I think you should try stand-up,” Eddie said, taking his hand off of Richie’s to continue eating. “Just like, as a hobby so that you can do something you actually find pleasure in.”

“Do you think I’m funny?”

“No,” Eddie said with the straightest face he could muster. Richie’s jaw dropped in dramatized offense. Eddie broke, smiling slightly. “But I’m sure someone out there will find you funny.”

“That’s just cold, Kaspbarak,” Richie said. “You’ve shattered my whole life’s dream.”

“Someone had to,” Eddie said. “No but seriously — you should just go for it! I’ll even drag myself to one of your shows.”

“You would?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah... of course. No matter how much you’d suck.”

Richie snorted, shaking his head. After a moment pause he said, “hey Eds?”

“Yeah?”

“I think.... well no I-I most definitely, really, really —“


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is soooo very late and I’m sorry!!! It’s been a long ass week I’m surprised I’m even managing to get out updates everyday ahhh!!!! Anyway it’s cute so I hope y’all enjoyyyy :)

After cleaning the closet, Bill and Stanley went to Stanley's car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, following his gps, he suddenly grew self conscious over the music playing from his phone.

"Oh, you can change the music if you want," Stanley said. "I've got a weird taste in music..."

"No I love The Killers," Bill said. "But if you like The Killers, I've got a band I'm sure you'll love, what's your password?"

"Uhm... I believe it's 06 10 17."

"You don't know your own password?" Bill chuckled.

"It's an iPhone X," Stanley said with a shrug. "The password is my face."

"Fair," Bill said. "I'll just queue up a bunch of songs I think you might like and put the gps back on."

He did just that, putting Stanley's phone back on the magnet holder. "You seem like the type who listened to Blink-182 in middle school."

Stanley chuckled. "Because I totally did," he said. "I was never allowed to listen to secular music growing up. My dad thought it would make me evil or some shit. When Richie and I would hang out at his house or at the lake or something, he'd come back every time with a new cd for me to listen to and some times we would ride our bikes all the way to the city next to our town and go into this music shop. He was pissed when I discovered a cd of Blink-182 and Arctic Monkeys. Said it would make me even more depressed but I found it comforting."

Bill nodded. "I get that. When my little brother got into an accident and was in a coma for a few months, I swear the only music I listened to was right up in that realm."

For the rest of the drive, they talked about music; sharing some of their favorites artists and songs while they discussed their emotional attachment to each song. Bill even shared some of his private playlists with Stanley and was happy when he asked him to make them public so he could follow it.

"I'd also love to read one of your stories," Stanley said, pulling into a parking space. He turned in the seat, facing Bill. "You said you'd send me one and I still haven't read anything of yours."

Bill chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Because.... well none are ready..."

"None? None at all?" Stanley asked. "I've been in your room, I've seen all those different stacks of manuscripts and and you're telling me not one of them is ready for me to read?? Bullshit Denbrough."

Bill rolled his eyes. "They're just.... they're not very good... I've got all these short stories I've made for classes and then this one novel I'm working on and all of them are just so... so full of shit... a-and my professor t-told me that if I want to get my s-stuff published I-I would —"

"Okay, Bill." Stanley said, grabbing hold of Bill's arm. The sudden contact startled Bill (but he didn't really mind it at all). "Some Professors don't know shit. It doesn't matter what you're professor said. You're talented. I don't have to read your stuff to know that."

Bill squirmed inwardly at Stanley's gaze, he had to look away from his eyes (trying to ignore their close proximity). Stanley cleared his throat before letting go of Bill's arm.

"You don't have to let me read anything," he said, pulling his key out ignition. "Just don't sell yourself short. Because I guarantee, you're stories are fucking amazing."

With that, Stanley got out of the car, leaving Bill with his hot cheeks and swirling stomach. Why he suddenly felt so nauseous, he didn't know; it most likely something he ate.

"You coming Bill?" Stanley called, pulling Bill pack to reality.

"Sorry," Bill muttered, climbing out of the car. "I just got a little nauseous."

"Well are you okay?" Stanley asked, eyeing him up and down.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, it passed... just weird."

* * *

Richie stared at Eddie from across the table. He was looking down at his plate. The glow of the candle seemed to hit Eddie just right, allowing Richie to see his freckles and the slight imprint of dimples on both sides of his cheeks. Richie couldn't help but think that Eddie was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. With his fluffy black hair, those puppy-dog brown eyes, his freckles and those fucking dimples. He loved how Eddie had the perfect quip in response to anything Richie said and he found it so fucking cute when he would look at Richie like he was the dumbest person in the world, but still smiling slightly. It drove him wild.

He just... really, _really_ liked him. And he wanted to tell him.

"Hey Eds," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I think.... well no I-I most definitely, really, really —"

“Richie? Eddie?” Stanley said, coming up to their table with Bill trailing behind him. “What a shock to see you guys here!”

Richie groaned inwardly, raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, clearly irritated. “It really is a shock.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Richie asked.

“We started to crave Italian food after you said it so we pulled up the closest one and the gps lead us here,” Bill explained.

“We’re like twenty minutes from campus,” Richie said.

“I used google maps,” Stanley said. “Mind if we sit with you guys? I mean since we’re all here.”

“Well —“

“Sure,” Richie said, not really wanting them to join the two, but also feeling relieved to not have to express emotions. That was almost gross and embarrassing. “It’s a big enough table.”

The rest of the dinner was a bit awkward, and Richie could tell Eddie was bothered by something, so he took initiative to get their check and head out before Stanley and Bill.

“You guys are leaving?” Stanley asked. “We haven’t even had desert.”

“Well it is a school night,” Richie said. “Don’t stay out too late!”

The car ride was eerily quite and Richie contemplated asking Eddie if he was okay the whole 20 minutes of their drive. He didn’t muster the courage until he pulled into the parking lot of their dorm hall.

“Are you okay?” He asked after turning off the car. “You were quite the whole ride... and half of dinner...”

Eddie shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“See your words are saying you’re fine but your tone is saying is you want to set the dorms on fire,” Richie said, smirking slightly.

Eddie didn’t laugh.

“I-I had a good time tonight...” Richie said, fearing that he already managed to fuck up this relationship before it even started.

“If you had such a good time,” Eddie said. “Why did you invite Stanley and Bill?”

“I didn’t... they invited themselves,” Richie said. “I couldn’t just say no...”

“But you could have,” Eddie said, throwing his arms up in frustration. “It’s not like anyone was holding a gun to your head!”

“I didn’t think it would upset you...” Richie said. “I just... freaked out.”

“Freaked out? Over what?”

Richie looked at the steering wheel. “Over what I was about to tell you,” he mumbled.

“What... what were you going to tell me?”

Richie sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Shit.... I was.... well.... I just I — I like, really, _really_.... like you. Like everything about you and I— it’s gross, I know, but I just look at you and I’m filled with so much like.... happiness? It’s cheesy as fuck so like I don’t —“

Eddie cut him off then, grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips against his own. It was numbing, the kiss; in the best kind of way that still consumed both of them with emotion. Eddie parted slightly.

“Has anyone told you, you talk too much,” he whispered against Richie’s lips.

Richie nodded. “Just never like that... it might just do the opposite of what you —“

He was cut off once again by Eddies lips on his own. Richie smiled into this one, cupping the other boys face with his hands to deepen the kiss a bit. If this was the reaction he got from talking too much around Eddie; he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to shut up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 1) I’m sorry this chapter is short but I like it so... deal :)  
2) I’m sorry it’s so late!!! I joined a discord and kept getting distracted ajfjskkf  
3) I might not post tomorrow Bc I’m getting my wisdom teeth removed and Idek how out of it I will be so just a little heads up. Anyway this ones a little angsty and it won’t get better for a little bit so I’m sorryyyyy

When Richie told Stanley he and Eddie we're officially boyfriends, he felt like digging a hole and burying himself inside. But of course, he had to pretend to be happy, because Richie was happy and shouldn't that be enough for Stanley? He just didn't understand why they couldn't be happy together. He really should have just told Richie from the beginning. Beverly was right...

As soon as his alarm went off Wednesday morning, Stanley knew he wouldn't be able to force himself out of bed and into his history class. So he turned off his alarm, buried himself in his blankets and decided to wallow all day. Richie tried to get Stanley out of bed when he woke up but Stanley had snapped at him, so he left. Once Richie had left, Stanley turned on his sad playlist and allowed himself to slowly self-destruct.

He ended up laying there all day, only getting up to use the restroom and to change his socks right after that. He wasn't sure what time it was when there was a loud pound on the door. It startled Stanley and the longer he took, the more intense the knocking got.

"Stanley Uris open the door before I make Ben bust it down!" Beverly called.

"Yeah I love you but I'm not doing that," Ben's voice said. "I'm his suit mate though we could have just gone through my dorm."

"Now you tell me, well let's —"

Stanley opened the door. "Can I help you guys?"

"Yes!" Beverly shouted, pushing her way into the dorm. Ben shut the door once he entered into the room. "Why the hell were you not in class?! Why the hell have you not been answering your texts?! You scared me half to death Stanley!"

She smacked Stanley's chest, making Stanley feel rather guilty. "I — my phone wasn't near... I'm sorry Bev..."

Beverly sighed, letting out a breath. "Can I hug you?" Bev asked.

Stanley hesitated before nodding. Beverly pulled Stanley into a tight embrace, standing on her tippy toes to put her head in his neck. "

"I'm not going to say I told you so," she said in the hug. "Because I know you're hurting, but know it's implied."

Stanley chuckled a bit, pulling out of the hug. He looked over at Ben who gave a sympathetic smile. "Do you know...?"

"That you and Bill have been fake dating?" Ben asked. "Yeah. Bev tells me everything... I don't think it was that stupid, kind of ro— ow!"

"Ben," Beverly said sternly. "Clearly it was stupid."

Ben frowned, rubbing the spot he was smacked. "Maybe I should just go into my dorm..."

"Love you," Bev called as Ben went to the bathroom which connected Stanley's and Ben's dorm. She turned to Stanley then, replacing her angry mom face with her comforting mom face. "Are you okay?"

Stanley shrugged, sitting on his bed. "I busted out NF so... not good."

Bev sighed, sitting beside Stanley. "You're not missing out," she said after a while. "He's a shit boyfriend."

"You guys dated for like a month," Stanley said with a chuckle. "When we were 16."

Bev shrugged. "If he sucked then he probably sucks now. I actually feel bad for Eddie."

Stanley chuckled, bumping into her shoulder.

"So are you and Bill going to 'breakup'?" Bev asked after another minute of silence.

Stanley shrugged. "I suppose..." the thought made him more upset than he should have been. "I don't... I don't know if I want to though..."

"No? How come?"

Stanley shrugged. "It was nice having him to talk to all the time."

"You guys can still talk," Bev said. "You just won't have to keep up this ridiculous charade."

"Yeah," Stanley said. "I suppose that's true."

Stanley could tell Beverly wanted to say more, but there was a soft knocking on the door that interrupted them. Beverly was the one to get up and open it. "Speak of the devil," she said stepping aside to let Bill in. "You're coming to class tomorrow Uris. I'll have Ben, Mike and Richie assure you do."

"Yes mom," Stanley muttered.

"And quit listening to NF," she called. "Listen to like... Taylor Swift or something not depressing."

Stanley threw a pillow her way, harley missing her as she shut the door. "I see you're not taking the new relationship well..." Bill said, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked closer. Stanley just shrugged.

"How are you handling it?" Stanley asked, sitting criss-cross on his bed.

Bill shrugged, looking intently at the ground. He sighed, leaning his head back. "I-I... I wuh-wuh-was g-going to t-t-t-tell him.... ssss-so I f-f-feel a l-l-little shhhhhitty..."

Stanley frowned, his heart aching for his friend. He found it hard to believe they had only know each other for six days. He hesitated before patting the empty space next to him on his bed.

Bill chewed his lip, clearly fighting back tears. He slipped off his shoes, climbing up onto Stanley's bed; flopping himself down with his head on Stan's leg.

"Do you th-th-think we'll ever get a ha-happy ending?" Bill asked. "Or will we be stuck in a g-good tragedy forever?"

"A good tragedy?" Stanley asked. "That's an oxymoron."

"No not if you think about it," Bill glanced up at Stanley, who was peering down at him with soft brown eyes. "Like Romeo and Juliet. In a literature sense a tragedy is just drama based on human suffering. So Romeo and Juliet is a good tragedy — just like our love life."

“Well screw that,” Stanley said. “We deserve a happy ending too. You definitely do, Bill.”

Bill smiled up at Stanley, rolling onto his stomach to get a better look at him. “You think so.”

Stanley leaned on his elbows, bringing their faces closer together. The movement had Bill’s stomach lurching and suddenly, it hit him.

“Absolutely,” Stanley said. “I don’t think we should end this.”

Bill’s heart leapt in his chest, stomach swirling with a thousand different kinds of butterflies. Or maybe they were moths. Bill didn’t care to differentiate them. He just knew they were now impossible to ignore.

“You don’t?” Bill asked softly.

“No! I mean, why should we give up?” Stanley asked. “I think they just need a little more of a push to see it.”

Bill’s shoulders sank. Of course. He would always be the center of a good tragedy; no matter who he liked. He sat back away from Stanley.

“They’re dating, Stanley,” he said. “There’s no point to keep this up...”

“Come on Bill.” Stanley grabbed his hand then, the contact immediately melting Bill. _Fuck_.

He closed his eyes to avoid those eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He shook his head. “It’s over Stanley....”

“Please,” Stanley begged. “I don’t want to give up just yet.... I can’t....”

Bill groaned, rubbing his face with the hand not held by Stanley. _Fuuuckkk_!

“Okay...” he mumbled.

“Thank you!” Stanley said, hugging him tightly. “Do you think Bev would believe us if we tell we’re actually dating now? Because she asked me to dump you and I don’t think she would let this carry on.”

Bill sighed, slumping down on Stanley’s bed as he got off, talking about their new story to Bev and Ben. All Bill could think was a big old ‘_Fuck_.’ Of course he would end up breaking the first and only fucking rule they set up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.... I think this chapter sucks kcnsnfonskv it’s very angsty and I’m sorry about that also, sorry I didn’t post yesterday and posted so late today. Them drugs hit hard and wisdom teeth removal is more of a bitch than I thought kfkakkcns anyhooo a big thank you to my fave human Aliyah who helped me an enormous amount with this chapter. You’re my bby gurl ❤️

A few weeks passed and Bill wasn't sure what Stanley was trying to get out with continuing to fake date. It was honestly driving him a bit nuts, but he couldn't get himself to end it. Every time he tried, he'd look into those big fucking brown eyes of his and melt. It was dangerous; continuing a fake relationship after realizing he had feelings for him.

It was a Friday afternoon, Bill and Stanley sat under the bell tower. Stanley was sitting cross legged across from Bill who had his knees pulled up to his chest, drawing in his sketch book. He had just finished his drawing of a couple in the grass when he looked up at Stanley. He was reading a book, his curls falling forward with a straight face and the golden hour landing perfectly on him. Bill smiled, flipping to an empty page of his sketch book before beginning to draw Stanley.

He was successfully over Eddie. But now he was crushing on his newer best friend, who's in love with the same guy Eddie was dating. _Fucking tragic_. He ignored his nonsensical self, focusing on the drawing and the boy in front of him.

It took him about twenty minutes to get a rough sketch, and by that time Stanley had reached for his phone. He let out a sigh, bringing Bill's attention up to him once again.

Stanley quickly moved his body to fully face Bill, who quickly closed his sketchbook.

"That was Richie," he said. "He and Eddie are cancelling dinner before game night tonight...."

"We can still have dinner together," Bill said. "...right?"

"Well yeah," Stan said, in a Duh tone. "But we're clearly not getting anywhere with this plan. They were suppose to get jealous and be with us already."

"Oh," Bill muttered. "What exactly is the plan? This seems.... p-pointless..."

Stanley's shoulders visibly shrank, his eyes seemed soften with a type of... sadness. It broke Bill's heart.

“You don’t want to do this anymore?” Stanley asked, his voice quiet. “I-I mean I guess I get it... it kind of is... I just... I kind of... like hanging out.... but if you don’t I-I get it —“

“No, no!” Bill said, instinctively reaching to hold onto Stanley’s hands. “I-I mean... I l-love hanging out with you. B-but we could do that wi-without fake d-dating..?”

Stanley looked away, clearly deep in thought. He squeezed Bill’s hand and with it clenched his heart. _Maybe_...

“Unless... w-well... if you want to... k-keep doing th-this I-I mean...?” Bill asked, chewing his lower lip. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and the implications of his question. He really hoped Stanley understood what his question meant. What he truly meant by asking it.

Stanley was looking in his eyes then. Those damn brown eyes that made his insides freaking squirm. He hated how deep he had gotten himself in with Stanley. But he didn’t even notice himself falling. Was it really his fault if he didn’t notice it in the beginning?

“I do,” Stanley breathed. “I.... I... I can’t give up... on Richie.”

It was Bill’s turn to shrink, his heart collapsing and the air sticking in his lungs like flies to a fly catcher. It was a bad analogy. Bill knew that. But it was the only one he could think of in that moment. And maybe a bad analogy was just the sort of representation for this moment in Bill’s life. He let his hand fall slack in Stanley’s hand, pulling it back to his side.

“Right,” Bill said, quietly. “Th-that’s what I m-m-meant. A-and I want you to be happy... w-with R-R-Richie.”

Stanley looked intently at Bill, and he wished he would quit looking at him like that; with those fucking brown and that soft, caring look. _Fucking hell._

“Are you okay Bill?” His voice was soft and caring. It almost fooled Bill into think he cared about him more than just a friend. No — not almost. It did fool him.

He nodded, putting on his best smile he could muster. Stanley smiled back. “Good. Because I want you happy too Bill. With Eddie.”

Bill closed his eyes, nodding some more before shoving his sketch book in his backpack. “I — uhm... I-I forgot I h-have a tutoring sss-session. I’ll see you for d-dinner.”

Before Stanley could say goodbye, Bill was gone, allowing the tears to spill once he was far enough away from Stanley. Why did he always manage to get himself wrapped up in fucking tragic love stories?

* * *

Stanley couldn’t seem to put to rest how upset Bill had looked. Some reason the idea of it killed Stanley. Maybe this was too much for Bill. Maybe Stanley was being unfair to demand this and maybe he was hurting Bill by making them hang around Richie and Eddie.

He sighed as he entered the library. He thought that was where tutoring usually happened. Not that he’d ever been to tutoring before. He felt like he needed to have a conversation with Bill. Ask him what _Bill_ wanted.

Stanley stuck his hands in the pocket of his jeans, looking around the library in search for Bill. Instead, his eyes landed on a shorter, black haired boy. Eddie. Except he wasn’t alone. He was with another boy. And for a second, Stanley was pissed. But then he realized there was absolutely nothing romantic going on between the two boys.

Stanley was struck with an idea then. An absolutely horrible idea that made his insides writhe. No.... he couldn’t. That would definitely be crossing a line....

But it would make everything right... right? It would put the people who belong together, together. And it would make him happy. It would make Bill happy.

He tightened his backpack over his shoulder, walking out of the library. Stanley took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Was he really going to do this? To Richie?

No.

He was doing this for Richie. And for Bill, as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped yesterday’s update fmskfnoe im sorry my meds had me effed up I couldn’t even think straight. Anyway here’s another lame update, I’ll get you guys another one tomorrow and tbh it’s not too much longer?? Or it shouldn’t be. I’m so glad y’all are enjoying this and thanks for the comments and A BIG THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU TO MY EDDIE LOVE DISCORD I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND A ESPECIALLY BIG THANK YOU TO DESTINY FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER I LAVA YOU MY CHOOCHOO EDDIES

For dinner, Bill, Bev, Ben, Mike and Stanley went somewhere off campus. It was a bit pricy but they all agreed to give up a few dollars for actual decent food. Bill could tell from the minute they met up, that something was upsetting Stanley. Maybe not upsetting, exactly, but he definitely seemed distracted.

Bill tried to get Stanley off of his mind. But it was quite literally impossible now that Ben and Beverly both thought that Stanley and Bill were actually dating. The whole situation gave Bill a migraine but he was doing it to himself. He was allowing Stanley to hold his hand and he was allowing Stanley to pay the check for dinner or lunch or breakfast or demanding to pay for them himself. He was reaching for those loose curls stuck to Stanley's forehead and he was the one fucking drawing Stanley whenever he got the chance. The whole fucking situation screamed domesticity and dare he say, love. But the love was all one sided. And that killed Bill. Yet he couldn't break the habit.

Sometimes he could forget that it wasn’t real. He could fool himself into thinking they were actually together. Which just made him feel that much more pathetic after the fact.

Ben had ended up pulling Stanley out of whatever funk he was in, asking him to tell another high-school story about Bev, Richie and him. Stanley smiled immediately, going on to talk about the first time Richie and Beverly dragged him to see a horror movie. Bev would continually interrupt, putting her input.

“No he literally screamed like a girl —“

“Beverly shut the fuck up I did not!”

“But you did! He did! I swear Richie and I were—“

“Beverly Fucking Marsh I am the one telling the story!”

“Well you’re telling it wrong!”

Mike and Ben were cracking up, making it a difficult task to drink anything. Bill was laughing too, but his focus was on Stanley; on the way he rolled his eyes anytime Beverly tried putting in any input, or the way he tried to fight off a smile and it would turn into the slightest of smirks. At one point in the night, when Mike and Ben were sharing their own high school stories and the dinner had arrived, Stanley let out a laugh, grabbing onto Bill’s hand. And usually it wouldn’t strike Bill as significant, because they were in public. But their hands weren’t above the table. His hand had been on his own knee when Stanley had grabbed it. No one could see that they were holding hands. And that small act of privacy had Bill so, _so_ fooled.

Bill looked up from their clasped hands and up at Stanley’s side profile. God Bill couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. With his fucking sharp ass jaw and those damn curls that always fall into his face. Bill had to stop himself from reaching over to push the curls back so that he could see his eyes better. Man was he yearning hard.

Stanley looked his way, sending Bill into ultimate panic mode. He quickly looked away, eyes catching onto Beverly’s. Her eye brows were raised and she looked at Bill knowingly. _Shit_. She totally doesn’t believe it.

Bill quickly let go of Stanley’s hand, excusing himself to the bathroom. He groaned as he splashed cold water on his face.

“Get a fucking hold of yourself Denbrough,” he mumbled to himself, splashing himself with some more water. The door opened, startling Bill to stand upright. Ben gave a small smile as he shut the door behind him.

“Beverly told me to check on you,” he said.

“Beverly?”

Ben nodded. “Not like she could just walk into the men’s restroom y’know but you did seem off.”

Bill shrugged leaning against the sink.

“I know we don’t really know each other,” Ben said. “And the men’s restroom is a bit of a weird place to have a heart to heart but... I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Bill smiled slightly and sighed, looking at the paper towel dispenser. He contemplated brushing it off, but shit, he really needed to talk to someone. Literally anyone.

“Even if I ask you not to tell Bev,” Bill said. “You’re going to tell her aren’t you?”

Ben nodded. “She’d chop my dick off if I didn’t.”

Bill sighed again, running a hand through his hair. “Ssss-Stan and I aren’t r-really dating... but I.... I really f-f-fu-fucking like him, Ben. B-b-but he st-still l-l-luh-loves R-Richie...”

“.... shit...” Ben sighed. “I’m so sorry Bill. Maybe you should like... end things with Stan? Or I guess... fake end them?”

He shrugged, gnawing on the inside of his gums. “I-I mean... I should.... but....”

“You can’t.” Ben said, a sad understanding smile on his face. “Well I’m a hopeless romantic and I’ve seen the way Stan looks at you.”

Bill glanced up at Ben, his heart pounding a little at that statement.

“And I don’t want to get your hopes up, or cause you to stay in something potentially harmful — no matter how fake it is — the point is, it’s not fake for you and that makes it harmful to you. But what I’m trying to say, without getting your hopes up too much, is that Stanley looks at you in a way that he doesn’t look at Richie and I think that Stanley doesn’t know what is that he wants. But just know, I don’t think this is super smart.”

Bill nodded, fighting hard not to let the idea of Stanley looking at him like that get inside his head. But it was too late.

“No matter my opinion on it,” Ben continued. “You can always talk to me about it. Any of it.”

Bill smiled. “Thank you Ben.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ben said. “And uh.. I won’t tell Beverly. She might murder you and Stan for trying to fool her again and then might murder me for allowing this to continue.”

Bill chuckled. “Appreciate it. We should probably go back, huh?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, might start to look a little weird. Plus I’m starving.”

“Agreed,” Bill said, heading out of the bathroom. “So starved.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all it’s been soooo long!!! I just got busy and emo and then this chapter was a lot longer than I planned so I’ve split it up into two chapters Bc my brain came up with too much to be contained in one chapter. 
> 
> Also, Aliyah, please don’t sue me I’m broke

Stanley and Bill walked hand in hand in front of the rest of the group on their way back to the campus. He didn't even realize they were holding hands until they reached the dorm building and Stanley needed his hand back to unlock the door. As soon as he let go of Bill's hand, a coldness reached his fingertips and he found himself reaching for Bill's hand as soon as the door was unlocked. But Bill's hand wasn't there to grab as he quickly ducked into Stan's dorm.

"I think game night is getting a little too big for this dorm room," Ben said as they piled into the room.

"Yeah it was fine the last few weeks with Mike visiting home but seven of us can squeeze in here," Beverly said.

"We could do it in the basement lobby," Mike said. "No one is ever in there."

"Where's Richie and Eddie?" Stanley asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Richie said they should be here shortly," Beverly said, looking at her phone before glancing at Stanley. "Might as well start setting up in the basement."

"I'll grab the games!" Ben exclaimed, running to the bathroom to get to his and Mike's dorm.

"I'll help," Beverly said. "Mike will you steal some snacks from the broken vending machine down the hall?"

"You got it!" Mike said, leaving the room. Beverly's eyes landed on Stan and Bill.

"We'll make popcorn," Bill said, smiling up at Beverly.

"Okay..." she said, slipping into Ben and Mikes dorm, shutting the bathroom door on her way.

Stanley sighed, grabbing popcorn from Richie's desk and throwing it in the microwave. When he turned away from it, he saw Bill holding the drawing of the bird, Winfred. He smiled softly at Bill's smile.

"Admiring your own art work huh?" Stan asked. "Isn't that a little vain?"

He walked over to his bed, sitting beside Bill, who smiled up at him. "Just shocked you still have it hung up above your bed... a little gay but I can't and won't argue."

Stanley rolled his eyes, feeling heat rush to his cheeks for some unknown reason. He reached over and grabbed the picture from Bill. "Give me Winston."

"Hey! No, he's my son too!" Bill exclaimed, sprawling himself over to try and grab the picture. But Stanley held the drawing above his head, smiling as he watched Bill struggle back up. As Bill sat up a bit more, he reached upwards and almost grabbed the picture, prompting Stanley to fall onto his back against the bed. Bill, who was using Stanley's weight as support, fell with him. He put his hand down on Stanley's chest to stop his face from crashing into the other boys'.

Stanley held his breath as Bill's eyes met his directly above him. He wondered if Bill's eyes were always that blue. They had to have been. Eyes don't get that blue over night.

Without thinking about it, Stanley reached his hand up, cupping Bill's cheek in his his hand. He could feel Bill tense beneath his hand, the shiver that ran through him at Stanley's touch. He was struck by the impact he had on Bill in that moment. Had he always had that kind of impact on him? No, he would have noticed.

— No, the real question Stan had to ask himself was did Bill always have this kind of impact on him? The racing heart, the flushed face — the strong urge to kiss him.

So he did. Without thinking too much about it, Stanley kissed Bill — without anyone around; without any ulterior motive. He kissed Bill because he wanted to.

— But Richie.... didn't he love Richie?

He pulled away before Bill could fully kiss back; panic replacing pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry..." Stanley breathed out. "I-I don't know why I did that — I'm.... I don't...."

"It-it's ok-k-kay," Bill mumbled. He pulled himself up, swiping his hair back out of his face. Stanley slowly sat himself up as well, his mind running with reasons as to why he kissed Bill; why he was thinking about kissing him again.

It shouldn't be a big deal. They would occasionally kiss in public when they had to. It wasn't necessarily new. But this time was different and Stanley couldn't understand why. And Bill — fuck he probably ruined his friendship with Bill! He wasn't suppose to kiss him behind closed doors. This was merely for show — to get Richie and Eddie jealous.

"Bill I — shit it's really not okay I just.... I'm... I didn't mean to I just —"

The door opened, interrupting Stanley as Richie and Eddie stumbled in, laughing together. They're laughter died down as they saw the two boys, sitting relatively far apart from one another.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Richie asked. "Mike said everyone was in the basement."

"We were just leaving."  
"M-making p-pop-popcorn."

Bill and Stanley looked at each other before Stanley jumped off his bed. "Yeah, we were making popcorn and now we're leaving."

He grabbed the popcorn from the microwave before quickly making his way to the door, his insides writhing with confusion and self-irritation.

"We were just going to grab some pillows," Eddie said before Stanley could leave. "We'll walk with you guys."

"No," Stanley said, a little too quickly. He needed a moment alone, even if just for a single minute. "I-I should go now. I don't really want to wait. Bill will walk with you two, though."

He tried to smile, but it most likely came out a grimace, and began to walk down the hall.

"Stan!"

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face Richie, who was jogging to catch up with Stanley. "Are you okay...? Are you and Bill okay?"

Stanley froze, unsure of what to say. “I.... yeah,” he finally said. “We’re good.”

“Okay... good. I can walk down with you if —“

“No, no I’m okay,” Stanley said, nodding his head.

Richie sighed. “Stan... I’ve known you for forever.... what happened.”

_Fuck_.

He had to come up with something. Richie wasn’t going to let this slide. If something was bothering Stanley, Richie always got to the bottom of it.

“Bill and I had a fight,” he blurted out.

“About what? Did he do something? Say something?” Richie asked. “Do I need to risk my relationship with Eddie to pound your boyfriend? Because I will just —“

“No. It’s uh... well we were fighting because...” Stanley shut his eyes tightly. Shit. “IsawEddiewithanotherboy.”

_Shit_.

He dared to open his eyes and instantly regretted that decision. The look on Richie’s face was enough to destroy Stanley. What the fuck was he doing?

“You... you what...?” he asked.

“I... I saw Eddie with another boy,” Stanley said, hating himself as he said it. Sure he had been planning to do it earlier. But that was before; before he kissed Bill and before he saw the instant heartbreak on Richie’s face. “Bill said Eddie wouldn’t do something like that but... but I-I saw him.... so we got into a fight...”

“W-well m-maybe.... maybe you saw wrong,” Richie said. “Maybe Bill’s right...”

Stanley bit his lip, guilt spreading through his body like poison. He really was just fucking everything up.

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “Maybe he is...”

“Who’s ready for game night!?” Eddie asked, walking down the hall, Bill trailing behind him.

Stanley watched Richie pull himself together in that instant, smiling widely before turning to face the two boys. It was the fakest smile Stanley had ever seen on Richie’s face. And it killed him inside to know he’s the one who hurt his friend that badly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup hoesssss! It’s been too long and I’m so sorry about that!! I got finals and then new fic ideas and then winter break with family was hectic and.... really I hella ran out of ideas and was super stuck BUT I did it. Only took me like 2 months fuck. I hope this was worth the wait and just know I will take this long for future updates I promise :)

Richie tried to ignore the gnawing in the pit of his stomach. Stanley's words were replaying in his head like a broken fucking record that he just wanted to throw against the wall.

_'I saw Eddie with another boy'_

Stanley wouldn't say that just to say that. Stanley wouldn't lie to him. He wouldn't even bring it up if he didn't think there was actually something going on between the two boys. That meant they had to have done something noticeable.

"Rich!"

Popcorn hit Richie's glasses, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You're turn," Mike said, gesturing to the board game on the table. "And no cheating."

Richie fell short of a witty retort, picking up the dice and rolling with little effort. After moving his piece, he glanced Eddies way. He was smiling down at his phone. Something in Richie twisted, like his organs were getting tangled together in some kind of war with one another.

Was it anger? Jealousy? Heart break?

Maybe all of the above.

But Eddie wouldn't do that, right? He trusted Eddie....

But Stan....

Richie looked at Stanley on his other side. He was sitting between Bev and Ben, avoiding everyone's gaze.

He knew Stanley since they were in diapers. He would never lie to him.

Suddenly the room grew hot and stuffy. Ben and Bev were bickering while Eddie and Mike discussed.... something. But the words never reached Richie's ears. They were merely white noise in the background of his panic.

He stood to his feet, bringing the attention onto him.

"I.... I don't feel so good," he said. "I'm gonna..... lie down."

Richie didn't wait for anyone to say something. He moved his feet against the carpeted floor, taking the stairs two at a time. He made it to the second floor hallway before a voice stopped him.

"Rich, hey, wait," Eddie said.

Richie didn't want to. He didn't want to wait or stop or turn to look Eddie let alone speak to him. But he did. He stopped, refusing to turn around and face him as Eddies hand came into contact with Richie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

Richie took in a deep breath, closing his eyes in preparation. God he wished so badly he could pretend Stanley never said anything to him.

"Are.... are you cheating on me?" Richie finally asked, his voice breaking.

Eddie's hand fell off of Richie's shoulder. "What... what did you just ask me?"

Richie took another deep breath, turning to face Eddie. "Stan told me that he saw you.... with another guy..."

"And.... and you believe him?" Eddie asked, his voice broken and quiet.

"He's my best friend..." Richie said. "He wouldn't lie to me, Eddie."

"But I would?" Eddie asked. "Richie I love you I would never —"

"No!" Richie cut him off. "No you do not get to say that to me. Not right now — not during this conversation!"

"But I do! I love you Richie!"

"Clearly not!"

Eddie stumbled at the impact of Richie's words. His face fell and Richie automatically regretted his words.

"I... I just can't have this conversation right now," he said, lowering his voice.

"Then I don't want to have this conversation at all," Eddie said, in a low and broken voice. "If you can't trust me, then we can't be in a relationship."

Richie bit his lip, hesitating before he spoke. "Fine... I guess we can't be in a relationship."

"I guess we can't," Eddie mumbled, leaving Richie alone in the hallway.

* * *

Eddie sucked in a breath as he headed back down to the basement where the others continued their game. Bill and Mike were arguing over who's play it was, their argument cut short as Eddie came bustling through to grab his things.

"Everything okay Eddie?" Beverly asked.

Eddie sniffed, keeping his head low as threw things into his backpack. "Yeah."

"You sure?" Bev pushed, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "You seem upset."

Eddie quickly wiped under his eyes before throwing the backpack over his shoulder. "Family emergency," he croaked, leaving the rest of the group in concern.

He had successfully made it out of the building before Bill caught up to him.

"Hey," he called, a hand grabbing his. "You okay? Did your mom call? Is Richie —"

"It's fine, geez Bill!" Eddie snapped, pulling his hand out of Bill's grasp. "I don't have to tell you everything you're not my boyfriend!"

Bill gnawed on his bottom lip. "It is about Richie isn't it? Wuh-wuh-what did he d-d-do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Eddie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bill nodded. "Okay.... do you want to go get ice cream?"

Eddie brooded for a moment before nodding begrudgingly. Bill smiled, wrapping his arm around Eddie's shoulder. "I know of a great drive thru Dairy Queen that is said to ale all emotional turmoils."

"Do you ever not talk fancy?" Eddie asked, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

"No," Bill said, pulling out his phone. "No I do not."

* * *

After Eddie and Bill left, Stanley didn't feel too interested in continuing the game. The others agreed that game night had come to an impromptu close and Ben went to walk Bev to her dorm.

"I know I'm not totally in the loop here," Mike said as the two headed to their dorm. "But it seems some drama has arisen."

Stanley sighed. "You have no idea Mike..."

"Oh but I do," he said. "You love Richie and agreed to fake date Bill to make Richie jealous but it hasn't really gone according to plan. Has it?"

Stanley's mouth fell open. "I.... how do you.... what are you...?"

Mike chuckled, patting Stanley's back. "I'm Ben's best friend. He tells me everything."

Stanley made an 'O' shape with his mouth as they approached the door to their dorm. "Just know, that if you need to talk to anyone, I'm always just a bathroom away."

Stanley chuckled, nodding appreciatively. "Thank you, Mike. I appreciate that."

Mike tilted his head in a nod, entering his own dorm room. Stanley sighed, preparing himself before he entered the room.

Richie sat at his desk, hunched over a piece of paper.

"Hey Rich," Stanley said. "I have something to tell —"

"Eddie and I broke up," Richie said, looking up from his paper and surprising Stanley.

"Wuh.... what?"

"Eddie and I broke up," he repeated.

"Wait no you —"

"It's okay," Richie said, standing to his feet. He slapped a hand on Stanley's arm, giving his usual smile. "Now it's back to just you and me. The way it should be."

"I..."

Stanley wanted to be happy. He should be happy. This is what he wanted — wasn't it? But still, he felt so guilty — like it wasn't what he wanted at all. So what did he want?

"Also you're mom called me," Richie said. "Said your not answering your calls?"

"I... my phone isn't working," he mumbled.

"I told her to suck it," Richie said. "Not really but I should have. You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I... I'm fine," Stanley said.

"Hey." Richie put his hand back on Stans shoulder. "Don't let Eddie and I breaking up come between you and Bill, okay? He seems to really make you happy and I wouldn't want to ruin that for you."

Those words sent an immediate punch to his stomach. "Rich..."

"It's okay," he insisted, cutting Stanley off once again. "Seriously. I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower."

Richie smiled, grabbing his towel and entering the bathroom. Stanley let out a loud groan, flopping onto his bed.

“Fuck me,” he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm this chapter hurt my soul so I’m sorry. Big big thanks to Aliyah and Sierra for helping and encouraging me through out this story! Believe it or not we’re close to the end!!! Which is monumental for me I’ve never written a conclusion to a fanfic/series Bc I’m actually Bill Denbrough when it comes to writing. Anyway I digress. Enjoy the angst!!

By the time Bill and Eddie got back to their dorm, Bill had sent Stanley a handful of text messages. Eddie had finally fallen asleep, still refusing to talk about what happened between him and Richie.

Bill looked away from Eddies form, looking at the messages he'd sent to Stanley.

> Bill Denbrough  
8:56 pm  
_Hey Stan, just wondering if you knew what's up with Richie and Eddie? Eddie is really upset.._
> 
>   
9:15 pm  
_Getting Eddie ice cream — do you or Richie want anything??_
> 
>   
9:25 pm  
_Got you cookies and cream just in case :-) maybe we can meet at our usual spot? Around 10?_
> 
>   
10:25 pm  
_I'm starting to get worried? You okay?_  
_If this is about... y'know.... well we can just forget it_  
_I'm cool with that._  
_Really_

Bill sighed, slipping into the bathroom and locking both sides. He cleared his throat before clicking on Stan's name. It dialed a few times before Bill was sent to voicemail. He sighed.

"H-hey Stan," he let out. "I Uh... I... w-well I just w-w-want-wanted to say that Uhm..."

Bill closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not like... upset... about th-th-the kiss.... like it's fine. Whatever the r-r-reason. T-tru-truth be t-told I a-a-ac-ch-chually liked it.... b-b-be-because I.... well I think I-I.... I think I broke rule number one..."

He bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart.

"Shhh-sh-Shit..." he muttered before hanging up and calling Stan once more.

"Hey Stan!" He said once he was sent to voicemail. "So Uhm... I really hope you listen to this message before the other one.... if you do, delete the last one. I-it's... it's stupid."

Bill ran a hand through his hair. “Just.... call me back? I think we should talk.”

* * *

Bill had an eight a.m the next Monday morning and wasn’t all too surprised to see no messages, although he was heavily disappointed. Eddie hadn’t talked all weekend about the events at the game night and when he went to Richie and Stans dorm, Ben informed him they went home to Richie’s for the weekend.

“Richie’s sister has some dance recital tonight,” he said, Saturday morning when Bill stopped by. “Should be back Sunday night.”

Bill had nodded and sent Stanley another text. That was the last text Bill sent him but he continued hoping Stanley just had his phone off for the weekend. But come Monday morning, with no word from Stanley, Bill felt a small piece of him chip away. He continued keeping an eye out for the curly haired boy, by University of Maine was a massive school and he only ever saw Stan because they went out of their way to see each other.

He entered his dorm room around 6, not very surprised to see Eddie still in bed. Bill sighed, tossing his bag on the ground and jumping onto Eddies bed. The shorter boy yelped, smacking Bill limply. “Get off of me you giant!”

“Get you of bed!” Bill shouted. “It’s been two days and you stink!”

Eddie sighed, sitting up right. His eyes were red and puffy from days of crying and it broke Bill’s heart. He was suddenly glad that nothing him and Stan did broke up Richie and Eddie. He would hate to be the cause of his best friends broken heart.

“Easy for you to say,” he mumbled. “You’ve still got your boyfriend.”

“I... I’m not too sure about that,” Bill muttered.

“What? What do you mean? What did Stanley do? Do I need to punch him because I never really liked him to begin —“

“Eddie. It’s fine,” Bill said. “It’s... complicated.”

“Well then... why can’t we both sit and wallow in self pity and ice cream?” Eddie asked.

“Because you ate all the ice cream,” Bill said. “Except for the cookies and cream but —“

“Oh... actually...”

Bill glared at his friend who stared guiltily back at him. “I ran out of Jamoca Almond Fudge last night and really needed some ice cream this afternoon.”

The taller boy sighed, sitting himself more comfortably on Eddies bed. “It’s fine... not like anyone else was going to eat it.”

“I’m really sorry Billy,” Eddie said. “At least we’re in this together.”

Bill nodded. “Always together.”

A silence fell between the two. Not the awkward kind, but the comfortable kind that always was between the two of them.

“What even happened between you and Richie?” Bill finally asked. “Why’d your guys break up?”

Eddie sighed, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Richie accused me of cheating on him...”

“What?!” Bill exclaimed. “Where’d he even get an idea like that from?!”

“Stanley,” Eddie grumbled.

“What..? S-Stanley... Stanley told Richie...” Bill was at a loss. “But... why would he...?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie mumbled, picking at the loose fabric on his blanket. “But Richie refused to believe me... maybe Stan saw me with another boy and just assumed but....”

“No...” Bill felt utterly crushed.

Stanley never liked him. That kiss was just.... a distraction or a way for Stan to use him. That’s how he felt — used. Sure it was Bill’s idea. But that didn’t make him feel any less shittier.

“I.... I’m ss-ss-sorry Eddie,” Bill croaked out. “This is a-all my f-f-fa-fault...”

“Hey no it’s not.” Eddie rushed to Bill on his knees, grabbing ahold of his friends arm. “Why would you think that.”

“B-b-because...” Bill sighed, closing his eyes as tears escaped. “It w-was m-my idea t-to b-buh-break you two up...”

* * *

“Can you be quick about it?” Richie asked as he pulled into the Sprint parking lot. “I’ve got that frat party to be fashionably late to.”

“It’s Monday, what are you doing going to a frat party?” Stanley asked. 

“Frat boys don’t care about the day of the week, Staniel,” Richie said. 

Stanley rolled his eyes as he climbed out of Richie’s car. “I just have to see what’s wrong with my phone.”

“Yeah you do,” Richie said. “You haven’t been reacting to any of the memes I’ve sent you.”

“Maybe this is really a good thing,” Stan said.

“Hey! You love the Kermit memes I send.”

Stanley didn’t respond, just shut the car door and made his way inside the sprint store. He explained the issue to the clerk who agreed to run a diagnostic in the back.

“Okay so I’ve found the problem,” she said, arriving back with a smile on her face. “There’s no plan connected to this number.”

Stan froze. “What... what do you mean there’s no plan? There was a plan like five days ago. Plans don’t just don’t get up and walk away.”

The girls face fell. “Well... have you turned it off for any reason? Made a new plan or anything like that?”

“No,” Stan said. “I wouldn’t even know how to do that. I mean it’s not even my plan I’m on my —“

His face fell as he connected the dots. “— my fathers plan.... I... okay.... Okay I uhm. I need to set my own plan.”

Along with setting up his own plan — which costed a lot more than he had hoped — he also had to change his phone number. He was able to transfer his own contacts but he’d have to message each person individually to make sure they had his number. After all of that, there was only one person Stanley wanted to talk to. His finger hovered over his name for a few seconds before he finally got the courage to hit call.

“Hello?” Bill’s voice echoed through Stan’s phone.

“Bill?” Stanley asked.

There was a hard pause on the other line, the silence filled by the drum of Stans heart beat against his ears.

“Stanley... this isn’t your number...”

Stanley gnawed on his lower lip. “No... well it is... I got a new one.”

“Y-you... you got a new number...”

“Yeah... you see... well my—“ Stanley sighed. “Could we talk... in person?”

Bill scoffed on the other line. “So now you want to talk? Well guess what Stanley? I don’t.”

“Bill I —“

The line went dead. Stanley looked at his screen, tears immediately swelling in his eyes. Quickly he wiped them away, taking a deep breath before walking back to Richie’s car.

“Got it all sorted?” Richie asked.

Stanley nodded, looking out the window and away from Richie.

“Dope! Party here I come!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.... this chapter is angst galore and I’m sorry. We’re getting close to the end tho which means happiness yet to come!! Hallajalula

Stanley made his way to his dorm later than usual to Richie in the middle of a messy room.

“Fuck,” Richie muttered. “I can’t fucking find it!”

Stanley set his backpack on the chair closest to the door, shutting the door behind him. “Hard to imagine why. What are you missing?”

“My jacket.”

“There are like ten jackets on the floor Richie,” Stan said.

“No my leather one,” Richie said. “I only have one leather one — the one Sierra got me for graduation I need it and I can’t — fuck!”

Richie threw a bunched up wad of clothes at the wall, collapsing on the couch. “I gave it to Eddie...” he croaked out, running a hand down his face.

Stanley sighed, making his way to his friends side. Richie was shaking now, his face hidden in his hands.

“Rich...” he sat down next to Richie, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Richie broke at the contact, burrowing his face in Stans chest.

“It hur-hurts Stan,” Richie cried. “It hurts s-so bad an-and I tried to push... to push it aside but all I can do is think about him...”

There were no words to describe how Stan was feeling in that moment. His guilt had accumulated throughout the few weeks but he was always too scared to tell Richie the truth. But he couldn’t handle seeing Richie like this.

“I’m sorry...” Stan mumbled. “This is all my fault....”

Richie sniffed, wiping his eyes as he sat up properly. “Don’t blame yourself. You were just being a good friend.”

“No, no,” Stan said. “No I.... I’m a horrible friend I —“

“Stanley Uris I swear if you don’t knock that off —“

“Can you just listen to me Richie,” Stanley said. He clenched his eyes shut. “I kind of lied to you....”

“You... what do you mean you lied?” Richie asked. “You didn’t.... you didn’t see Eddie with another guy...?”

“No... well... I did. But.... they were just studying,” Stanley said, keeping his eyes trained on the carpet.

Richie was silent for a long time. Stan looked up and over at Richie. “I’m sorry Richie I —“

“No.” His voice was steady and cold. “No you.... you can’t just.... sorry isn’t going to fucking fix this Stanley. This isn’t.... you didn’t take my last soda Stanley — you _ruined_ my fucking life.”

“Richie I — I know but I didn’t —“

“You didn’t _what_?” Richie spat. He stood to his feet, fists clenched at his side. “You didn’t think about how this would fucking shatter my heart?! Eddie is the first guy I’ve ever seriously loved and you — you what?! Decided that I didn’t deserve that happiness?!”

“No I just —“

“No, fuck you Uris,” Richie shouted, pointing at Stanley. Tears were flowing down his face but the anger was palpable.

“He told me he loved me,” he croaked out, voice significantly lower than before. “And I — no, _you_ — you fucked it up for me.”

Richie turned, storming to the door. Stanley scrambled to follow Richie.

“Richie please —“

“I said no!” Richie turned on Stanley, hand on the doorknob. His voice broke as he said, “I can’t even look at you right now, Stan...”

* * *

Richie wasn’t sure where he would go. He had never felt more lonely, heartbroken or betrayed in his life. Never would he ever have imagined Stanley Uris, his best friend since Sunday school, would ever do something to callous and selfish. And why? What would overcome Stanley to do something like this? Richie couldn’t seem to care. He was angry and hurt and wanted nothing more than to punch something and cry to someone.

Maybe that’s why he ended up at Eddie dorm, knocking half-heartedly.

Bill opened the door, his smile falling immediately.

“Hey,” Richie said. “Is Eddie here?”

Bill opened his mouth before looking back in the room. “Is that Mike with the pizza? Because I’m starving and —“

Eddie had come up to the door then, eyes widening at the sight of Richie.

“Hey Eds...” Richie said. “Can we talk?”

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest. “Now you want to talk?”

“I Uh.... I’m going to see if Mike needs help,” Bill said, squeezing past Richie to leave.

“I.... I’m sorry Eddie,” Richie said. “I Uh... I should have believed you...”

“Yeah,” Eddie said. “I’m guessing Stan finally came clean then?”

Richie chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t... I don’t really know what to say....”

“Me either,” Eddie said. “What are you wanting me to say? I’m guessing something like, ‘it’s okay that you refused to trust me and broke my heart in the process, let’s kiss?’ Because that’s not realistic Richie.”

“I know,” he said. “I guess I just... I just hoped...”

“That’d I’d take you back,” Eddie finished. “Well I’m not going to. Because relationships don’t work like that Richie. It’s not a, don’t trust me when it matters the most and trust me when you’re proven wrong.”

“Please Eddie. You said that you love me and I —“

“Yeah,” Eddie cut off. “I did say that. But that was three weeks ago. That was before you decided you couldn’t trust me and decided for me that I couldn’t trust you.”

“Eddie...”

“Please Richie.” Eddie’s voice rose just enough. “Just go.”

Richie deflated, biting back tears. He nodded. “You probably won’t believe me then... but I love you Eddie.”

“Please go,” Eddie repeated, eyes closed tight as his voice shook.

“Okay...” Richie wiped tears from his eyes. “Goodbye then.”

* * *

Stanley had waited all night up for Richie. But he never showed up. He contemplated staying in the dorm all day and waiting for him, but he had tests throughout the day that he couldn’t miss without completely failing.

He sent Richie texts throughout the day but never got a response. Finally, he made his way back to the dorm around seven o’clock, hoping to see Richie and talk about everything. But when he opened the door, all he found was a half empty dorm room.

Stanley dropped his backpack. “No... no, no, no, no, no.”

He scrambled for his cell phone, calling Richie. It rang three times before he was sent to voicemail. “Fuck!” Stanley chucked his phone against the wall, slumping down on the couch. He ruined everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks had gone by and Stanley had been running on auto pilot the whole time. He missed Richie and Bill. God he missed Bill. It was like this aching empty part in his life without him. Stan had never felt more alone, which was exactly how he spent his thanksgiving — alone. It was on him, he knew that. Not only had he broken his best friends but he had also turned down Mike, Ben and Beverly's offer to spend thanksgiving with them. It seemed best for everyone if Stan isolated himself. All he seemed to do nowadays was hurt people.

It wasn't until the Sunday after thanksgiving that Stanley actually uttered more than two words to someone. Mike had just arrived back from home — the first of the group to come back. As soon as he dropped his bags on his bed, he made his way to the other dorm connected to his, where Stanley laid curled in his bed. The sound of early 2000 emo music and the likes seemed trapped inside the half empty dorm.

"Hey there Stan," Mike called over the music. When Stanley didn't make an effort to move or even acknowledge Mike, the other boy sighed and moved to turn off Stans music. Stanley's deep sigh filled the empty silence as Mike sat himself next to Stan.

"Hey there Stan," he repeated, followed by another sigh from the curly haired man.

Stanley rolled himself over to be facing Mike and not his window. He tended to look away from the empty half of his dorm room.

When he didn't make any effort to speak, Mike decided the conversation would have to be pushed. "Ben won't be back until tomorrow morning."

There was a pause.

"So you can sleep in his bed tonight," Mike continued.

"I think I'm good," Stan mumbled.

It was Mike's turn to sigh. "That's the problem." Stanley drew his eyebrows together in confusion. Mike continued. "You think you're good, but Stan, you haven't talked to anyone in weeks. We're worried about you."

"Easy solution," Stan said. "Don't be."

Mike flicked Stanley's forehead, causing a hard "ow!" from the curly haired boy. It was ignored by Mike as he pulled Stanley to a sitting position. "Okay you've wallowed in self pity for long enough. What the hell is going on with you."

Stanley scoffed, ruffling a hand through his curls. "Why haven't you heard Micheal? I fucked everything up. I have nothing now and it's all my fault! No Bill, no Richie, no parents! I'm all alone Mike..."

"But you're not, Stanley," Mike said, grabbing his friends hand. "You've got me and Ben and Beverly. And you can get Bill and Richie to forgive you if you just get off your ass and do something about it!"

"Do what, Mike?!" Stanley asked. "I just.... I really fucked up...."

"Everyone fucks up in life Stan," Mike said. "It's apart of life. And if you just explain everything to Richie then —"

"It's more than just Richie damnit!" Stanley shouted. "I... I also drove Bill away... I scared him away in fact...."

Mike paused, trying to piece together the small fragments of the story that he knew. Bill and Stanley were fake dating. Stanley — in love with Richie. Richie — in love with Eddie but sided with Stanley when it mattered most. Bill — well he supposedly loved Eddie but Mike had borrowed his notes in the English rhetoric class he TA’d for and the back was filled with drawings of Stanley. He knew Bill was now mad at Stanley but wasn’t sure why. 

"What... what all did happen with you and Bill?" Mike asked. "Why is he mad at you?"

"Because I kissed him," Stanley said, eyes trained on his grey duvet. "In private.. it wasn't really a rule but like... an unspoken rule we both accepted and never treaded over — and I broke it..."

"You kissed Bill?"

"Yes that's what I just said..."

"Okay you're going to have to paint me the exact picture here," Mike said. "Not just the kiss but from first fake date to now."

Stanley sighed, preparing himself before explaining everything to Mike. He told him about being in love with Richie and the punch in his gut that he felt when he saw Eddie and Richie together that first night. He told him about meeting Bill and first kissing him in the hallway. Told him about the first, second, third... all the way to the last time they spent together and how he just felt so compelled to kiss him in that moment. He told him how confused he felt about it all and how he didn’t want to tell Richie what was really bothering him (that he ruined his friendship with Bill by kissing him even though they are both in love with other people) because that would lead to having to admit to being in love with Richie and lying to him for months. So he said the very first thing that came to his mind and he should have back tracked then and there but he was so confused and he didn’t know how he had come make such a mess of things.

“I don’t even know why I continued with the fake dating thing,” Stanley sighed, flopping back against his bed. “I just.... it got to a point where I didn’t want to give up the friendship I had created with Bill... I loved spending all my time with him and I liked hanging out with him and Richie and Eddie. I just didn’t want it all to end... and because of that I fucked everything up...”

Mike stayed quite for a moment, taking a moment to think everything over. He nodded and hummed considerably.

“So after all that... do you still think you’re in love with Richie?” he finally asked

“Well yeah,” Stanley said, sitting back up. “Who else would I be in love with.”

“Bill,” Mike stated. “You’re in love with Bill, Stanley. Not Richie.”

“I... no,” Stanley said. “Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“Yeah. Intently,” Mike said. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re in love with Bill Denbrough.”

“You’re wrong Mike,” Stanley said. “Bill is my friend. _Was_ my friend.... it was never like that...”

Mike laughed. Like a full on, hearty laugh followed by a snort. “You kissed him! With no other reason other than to kiss him. You have spent more time with Bill in these last few months than you have with Richie or I have with Ben combined! How do you not see this?”

“I just... I got caught up in the moment is all...” Stanley muttered, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Mike was wrong. Right..? He couldn’t be in love with Bill. He had only ever loved Richie like that. And his feelings for Richie couldn’t have changed... right?

“Oh okay that makes sense,” Mike said. “Ben and I get caught up in our bro moments all the time. Yeah we often accidentally kiss each other with no homo intentions.”

Stanley rolled his eyes, but Mike didn’t stop there.

“Y’know what,” he said. “I think _we_ should kiss. Right now, yeah. No homo of course. I mean you do it with all your friends right?”

“Mike.”

He was leaning in. Stanley was frightened he would actually go through with it. He pushed the taller boy back. “Alright I’m in love with Bill!”

Mike smiled smugly, leaning back in his own personal bubble. “Sometimes all that is needed is a little pressure.”

“Oh my god...” Stan mumbled, everything finally coming together and making sense for the first time in months. “I’m in love with Bill Denbrough...”

“That’s what I was saying!”

“What do I... what I do?!” Stanley asked. “He clearly doesn’t feel the same way I mean —“

“Stop being dumb for two seconds,” Mike said. “I say that with love but listen. I don’t know the exact reason but Bill is mad at you for another reason. I’m sure he feels the same way, there’s like a shit ton of drawings of you in his notebook.”

“He... he draws me...?”

“Oh but you know what. I think I saw him write ‘no homo though’ in the bottom corners so..”

Stanley shoved Mike, who chuckled kindly. “Just talk to him, okay? Get off your ass and fix this.”

Stanley nodded, watching mike slide off his bed. “Take a shower first. You smell like you crawled out of a grave.”

The curly haired boy rolled his eyes. “Thank you Mike.”

“Anytime,” Mike said. “I’m serious about the shower though.”

* * *

While in the shower, Stanley tried to think up a plan to fix everything. Not just with Stanley but with Richie and Eddie as well. He had come to the heartbreaking conclusion that he and Richie were likely never to be friends again. Stanley didn’t resent Richie for that because if he was being honest, he didn’t deserve Richie’s friendship. God if only he had figured this whole being-in-love-with-Bill-thing a month ago...

What he needed to do first, was find Eddie and get him to forgive Richie. They clearly belonged together and he hated himself for ruining that.

He had just stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, when a loud pounding on his door scared him half to death. It wasn’t a normal kind of knock. It was far more aggressive and continual. Whoever was knocking on his door was pissed.

“Stanley Uris I know you’re in there!” Eddie shouted from the other side. He sounded absolutely feral. “Open up!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s sort of back — it’s me, obvi. Sorry for all who’ve been waiting for this to update, I’ve just been feeling like it’s really messy and wanted to rewrite it BUT I will finish it for all of you guys before I go and rewrite some stuff :) thanks for all the comments I really really appreciate it!!

The drive back to the campus from Bills house was a silent one. In fact, all of thanksgiving break was silent. He wasn't sure why thanksgiving was so difficult for him. Maybe it was the fact that Stanley had originally planned to come and with that, his family had expected him to arrive with his boyfriend. Instead he had to awkwardly explain that they broke up and pray that the conversation moved along. Georgie offered to drive back with them and beat up Stanley but Bill obviously declined.

Bill dropped his bag on the floor by his bed before plopping himself face first onto the mattress. He missed Stanley. It was like this giant hole inside his chest. Not only was he loosing the guy he loved, but he was also loosing his best friend. He thought Eddie would always be his number one best friend — and he was, just in a different way. But then he met Stanley and they spent every free moment together and he quickly became Bill's best friend. He told Stan things he couldn't even tell Eddie. And it was all a rouse.

He had cried then, unable to speak to Eddie as he tried to console him. It was a while before he had calmed down enough to tell Eddie he just missed Stanley and hated how pathetic he felt. Eddie just nodded, pausing to think for a moment.

"I'll be right back," Eddie said. "Will you be okay?"

Bill nodded, wiping his eyes and taking in a shaky breath. Eddie left, and Bill sank further into his bed.

* * *

Stanley struggled to dry his legs to be able to put on pants. He yelled out a "one second," but the knocking continued. By the time he put his pants on, the knocking had ceased. Stan looked for a clean shirt but before he could find one, the door to the bathroom slammed open.

"You're just going to ignore me?!" Eddie said, startling Stanley. He covered his exposed chest with a random shirt.

"I said one second! I was kind of naked," Stanley shot back, throwing the shirt on over his head.

"Sorry Stan." Mike came out of the bathroom behind Eddie. "I tried to get him to calm down first but —"

"I am calm!" Eddie shouted. "This is as calm as you're going to get right now because my best friend is crying his eyes out because you are a dumb ass!"

"Bill? Why is he crying?" Stanley asked.

"Because of your stupid plan that's why!"

"I know this doesn't involve me," Mike interjected. "But I feel it's my job to remind you that this was Bill's idea."

"Yeah well Bill didn't purposefully break Richie and I up!"

"But he tried to," Mike added. "That was the whole point."

"Mike it's okay," Stanley said. "I'm the one who fucked up."

"But it really isn't okay," Mike said. "Everyone is acting like this was all on you but what makes Bill any different in this case? Did he or did he not work to break up you and Richie?"

"Sure but that was at first," Eddie said. "That was before he told you he loved you! And you didn't have the nerve to call him back — to even answer any of his texts or give him the time of day!! You kissed him and you lead him on and made him believe that maybe you felt the same way but you never did! And then you had the audacity to call him with a new number?!!? Do you know how that made him feel?!"

Eddie let out a breath, allowing Stan a moment to speak. But Stanley couldn’t seem to speak. He didn't know which part to elaborate on.

'That was before he told you he loved you'

Stan tried to think to their moments together. He would remember if Bill told him he loved him. How would he even forget something like that.

"When did he.... when did he tell me he loved me?" Stanley asked.

Eddie scoffed. "Of course you didn't even listen to the voicemail! That's so... ugh! I can't even believe you right now you're so —"

"Wait.... What voicemail?" Stanley asked. "And what texts?"

Eddie froze, the anger slowly fading from his face. "You... you never got the texts?" Stan shook his head. "Or the voicemail?" He shook his head again.

The shorter boy ran his hand down his face. "Well.... that doesn't change what you did to Richie and I because —"

"Look I don't expect your forgiveness okay? I fucked up and I take full responsibility for it but you have to know that it really wasn't my intention to hurt any of you! I—I was going to give up on the whole plan from like the first week but I didn't want to stop hanging out with Bill so I became obsessed with this plan. And then I kissed Bill and I was confused and Richie was demanding to know what was wrong and he doesn't let things like that go so I said Bill and I got into an argument because I couldn't tell him the real reason and it all just.... came out of my mouth."

"And I regretted it," he continued. "I regretted it as soon as I said it and I tried to back peddle but it was too late and I tried to come clean but it was too late and I just... I didn't know what to do...."

Eddie fell completely frozen, his eyes glazed over as he tried to process all that Stan had just said. He didn't want to feel bad for Stanley. He had no reason to feel bad for Stanley.

"Look, like I said before, I do not expect any of you to forgive me — I don't deserve any of your guys' forgiveness. I just want to make things right. You and Richie deserve to be happy together and Bill — god Bill deserves the fucking world. He at least needs to know that I never intended to lead him on or hurt him."

Eddie sighed. Fuck. He felt bad for Stanley!

"You really do like Bill, don't you?" Eddie asked

Stanley nodded. "I do. I really really do."

"He left you a voicemail," Eddie said, slightly reluctant to do so. "After the whole.... y'know.... he told me he left you a voicemail saying that.... well I guess he should tell you what he said in it but you should let him know you didn't get any of them."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now," Eddie said. "I'm doing this for him, by the way."

Stanley nodded, running for the door but stopped as his hand reached the doorknob.

"Don't hate Richie for all this," he said. "I... I abused his trust and that's not on him — it's on me."

Eddie thought for a moment. "Do you know where he is."

"I know where he lives," Stanley said. "It's in my address book."

"You have an address book?" Eddie asked. "What are you? Fifty?"

Stanley glared at the dark haired boy. "Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah just go," Eddie said, grabbing the address book on Stan's dresser. Stanley smiled slightly before turning and leaving his dorm. He only hoped Bill wouldn't be too angry to see him.

* * *

Bill wasn't sure how long he had laid there by himself. But he did know that he wasn't expecting a knock on the door. Thinking that Eddie had just forgotten his keys, Bill stood to his feet. He opened the door and froze in place.

"Hi..." Stanley said. "I uh.... I really think we should talk."

Bill swallowed hard, leaning against his door. "I-I ha-have nuh-nuh-nothing to say to you..."

"Then just hear me out," Stanley begged. "I don't expect you to forgive me after all is said but you deserve to know the truth."

"I-I know th-the truth," he said. "The k-k-kiss... it was an a-accident I —"

"But it wasn't!" Stanley said, taking a step forward. "I wanted to kiss you. I was afraid that I ruined everything by kissing you. And before you ask, I told Richie that I saw Eddie with another boy because I didn't know how to tell him that I just kissed you and was confused and afraid of loosing you. It was the first stupid thing that came to my mind."

"Y-you ignored my messages...."

"I never got them," Stanley said. "Honest to god! My dad he.... he took me off the family plan so I wasn't getting anything. I couldn't tell you over that weekend because Richie's sister had her graduation and then I tried to call you after I got a new plan but... you said you didn't want to talk to me.... rightfully so."

"I-I... I don't understand," Bill said.

Stanley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is... Bill I.... I broke rule number one... and that kiss... it wasn’t just an accident. I uh.... I just think you deserve to know the truth; that I love you.”

Bill chewed on his bottom lip, hands in the pockets of his sweats. A moment passed before he spoke. “You’re dad really took you off the family plan?”

Stanley nodded. “That’s uh... that’s why I called you... I didn’t really know who else to talk to....”

“Does Richie know?”

Stanley shook his head, eyes glazed on the floor. “No... just you...”

Bill let out a small sigh, shaking his head at himself. There is no world in which Bill should forgive Stanley. But Bill loved him, and Stan loved him back. He made a mistake, and Bill couldn’t hold it against him since the whole thing was his idea. And God did he want to wrap his arms around Stanley’s form and never let go. So that’s exactly what he did, his head nuzzling itself in the crook of Stan’s neck. Stan was quick to hug him back, muttering a bunch of “I’m sorry’s.”

“It’s okay, Stan,” Bill muttered. “I love you too.”


End file.
